Truth
by AirHawk19
Summary: All of Oz is celebrating the death of the Wicked Witch of the West. Elphaba and Fiyero escape to the Badlands and life is anything but easy. Destiny is not through with the emerald witch and has more in store for her than she could imagine. What is Elphaba's destiny? Who is the mysterious Emerald Queen? And what does Morrible have to do with what happened in Oz over 1000 years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked or any characters or materials taken from the musical or book. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: This is musicalverse. I haven't actually seen the musical, just a few videos on YouTube, so please bear with me. I haven't read the book either and I don't ever want to. Anyway, here's my own story of what happened after the musical.**

Chapter 1: The Badlands.

Elphaba and Fiyero the scarecrow made their way out of Oz to the Badlands. They reached them in about a week's time. Standing on the edge of the Border Mountains, they looked out at the tortured landscape before them. The Badlands were a desert of gray sand mostly. Very little grew here and even fewer people came here. This was were the banished and the desperate came. To eke out an existence here was hard to say the least and Elphaba felt dread sink its icy talons into the pit of her stomach.

Fiyero wrapped his straw arm around her, comforting her as he said, "Don't be afraid, Fae. We'll make it."

"Easy for you to say. You're a scarecrow. You don't need food, water, or even shelter. I however, do." said Elphaba, wracking her brain for all her survival knowledge.

"I'll help you, Elphaba. I may be brainless, but I am not a fool." Fiyero assured her.

Elphaba chuckled. "I know, Fiyero, I know. We'd best get going. We don't want to get caught by the Gale Force Border Guards." Putting on a brave face she descended into the Badlands.

Fiyero walked beside her and they struck out into the desert as soon as they reached the bottom. They just kept going straight, it was as good as any other direction. They walked in silence, Elphaba walking resolutely, tightly clutching the staff she had found in the forest they had passed though. It was just an old branch, but it was strong and Elphaba had even imbued it with her magic, much like she had her broom, which Dorothy had taken to prove Elphaba was dead to the Wizard. Fiyero would have broken the silence, but he didn't really have anything useful or interesting to say, so he said nothing.

It was past midday, but the desert heat was still there. Elphaba, after about an hour of walking in the sun, was starting to feel not so good. Her head was starting to ache and her throat was dry. She looked for any signs of water. Fiyero could see Elphaba was beginning to feel dehydrated, so he added his black button eyes to the search for water. He soon spotted a hollow with a small clump of trees growing in it. Elphaba saw it too and headed in that direction.

There was a pool of dark, murky water at the base of the hollow and Elphaba's heart sank. There was no way she could drink this stuff. It was foul.

Fiyero laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I said I'd help and I will."

"How?" was all Elphaba said.

Fiyero smiled and took off one of his hands. Elphaba was about to say something, when he filled the glove-hand with water. "Take it and squeeze the water through my hand. It should filter out most of the dirt and junk, if not all of it. You should be able to drink this." he directed.

Elphaba understood at once and did as Fiyero instructed. The filtered water was bitter to the taste, but pure enough and she needed to stay hydrated. Once she had her fill she handed Fiyero back his hand.

"Thank you, Fiyero." she said, making ready to move on again.

Fiyero smiled, putting his hand back on and walking beside her again. "You're welcome, Fae."

They walked on, both keeping a lookout for any place they could shelter for the night. They both knew they needed to find a campsite before dark. Elphaba was also on the lookout for something to eat. She wasn't hungry at the moment, but she knew she would be soon enough. However, her attention was soon caught by something under a scrubby tree. Curious, Elphaba moved closer to investigate. As she drew near she gasped!

It was a skeleton. A human skeleton. The bones had been bleached white by the sun, but there still remained some tattered clothing on what had once been a living man and around his waist was a leather belt with a good sized hunting knife on it. Elphaba, despite being a little disturbed by what she was doing, unfastened the belt, which was in surprisingly good condition, and fastened it about her own waist. She examined the knife and it was bright and sharp, untouched by the elements. Elphaba also spied a leather pack leaning against the tree beside the skeleton. She took it and looked inside.

There was a thick wool blanket, a water skin, a filter sack, a flint and steel, some rope, a small shovel and pick-axe, and some string and fish hooks. Elphaba knew this find could mean the difference between life and death, so she slung the pack over her shoulder and stood. With Fiyero's help, she dug a grave and buried the skeleton, laying the poor man's bones to rest.

Before continuing on she looked down at the grave. "I'm sorry, but your gear could keep me alive. I hope you understand, I'm just trying to survive and mean no disrespect. I hope you're at peace."

Fiyero wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Come. We must move on."

Elphaba straightened her shoulders and turned, walking on and leaving the grave behind.

That night, they managed to find shelter in a small cave. Unfortunately, Elphaba hadn't found anything edible and now she was hungry. At least it was easily bearable, just a minor annoyance, but she knew it would only get worse. Fiyero insisted she lie on top of him, so she might be off the ground. At first Elphaba had refused, saying she'd crush him, but he somehow managed to persuade her. She was surprised to find how tough Fiyero really was. He was also quite comfortable to lay on and she fell asleep with his surprisingly strong straw-filled arms wrapped around her.

Elphaba woke in the pre-dawn light. She didn't know what woke her until it came again, the grumbling of her uncomfortably empty stomach. She groaned in frustration as she rolled off of Fiyero (who promptly stood up and beat himself back into shape) and pushed herself to her knees. A little gray lizard skittered across the floor. Elphaba's hand shot out and seized the unfortunate reptile. It wasn't much, but she needed to eat, so Elphaba steeled herself against the grossness of the situation and quickly bit off the lizard's head, killing it instantly. She quickly swallowed the rest, trying not to gag.

There were two kinds of animals, the Talking Animals and the true beasts. Talking Animals were humanoid in shape and were usually about the same size as a human. Also, obviously, they could speak as well as any human. Not only were the physical differences obvious, but there was also something about the eyes that set them apart from the true beasts, which were merely ordinary dumb witless beasts.

The lizard Elphaba caught was a true beast. She moved to the back of the cave to see if there might possibly be any more gray lizards about. She needed the food, even if it was rather gross. Her belly grumbled that it was still unsatisfied, pushing her into action to ease the hunger pangs that gnawed her innards. Fortune was with her today. Twelve little gray lizards had the misfortune to wind up as Elphaba's breakfast, but the rest that had sought shelter in the cave escaped. Elphaba didn't really care, her hunger had been sufficiently appeased if not entirely satisfied. She also made a much more welcome discovery at the back of the cave.

A pure fresh water spring was back there! Elphaba knew that this was a veritable gold mine out here, for springs like this were all too rare. She drank her fill and filled her water skin, then joined Fiyero at the mouth of the cave.

"Feel better?" Fiyero smiled.

Elphaba nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

The early morning hours were the most comfortable to travel in, for the sun was not yet risen and the desert heat was still minimal. However, once the sun rose over the horizon, the temperature quickly rose. Elphaba drank very sparingly of her precious water supply, really just wetting her throat from time to time. She soon found that she needed some way to shield her eyes from the desert glare or it'd cook her retinas. She tore a strip of cloth from the hem of her dress and cut two small slits in it that she could just see out of. She tied it around her eyes and the glare was practically gone, but now she couldn't see very well to hunt or forage.

Fiyero became her sharp eyes, since the glare didn't bother him, and was constantly on the lookout for anything that could help keep her alive or that might do her harm. He actually was quite good at it, for sometime after midday, Fiyero spotted a cactus-pear patch. Elphaba was quite glad of the news and at once set to work carefully harvesting the spiny, prickly fruit. She used a other strip of cloth as a glove and cut the pears off the cacti plants. She then scraped them with her knife to remove the prickers, especially the tiny ones that would easily lodge in her skin and irritate her. Then and only then, could Elphaba cut open and enjoy the fruit.

Fiyero kept a lookout for danger while Elphaba ate, thought she kept her ears open as well. Soon they were on their way again, Elphaba refreshed, energized, and alert. Her head was held high, her steps were sure and strong, and she looked like she could tackle anything the Badlands threw at her. Suddenly, she looked up at the sky. Fiyero saw her stiffen. Apparently she didn't like what she sensed.

"What is it?" Fiyero asked.

"A storm is coming. A big one. We need to find shelter." said Elphaba, striking off in a northwestern direction.

Fiyero kept pace with her as she strode quickly over the sand. Soon the sky went dark as storm clouds blocked out the sun. Fiyero spotted a cave and the pair quickly sought shelter there. The storm hit with a furry! The cave provided adequate shelter for the moment, so Elphaba and Fiyero settled in to wait out the storm. It lasted several hours and Elphaba was glad she'd had the foresight to load herself down with as much of the ripe cactus-pear fruit as she could carry. At least she didn't go hungry this night.

The next morning the storm vanished as suddenly as it appeared and they moved on. Elphaba and Fiyero both spotted a mountain in the distance. This gave them hope, for if they could but reach that mountain, food and water would be easier to come by and they could find a suitable location for a home. It took many days and nights of travel to reach the base of the mountain and they had been hard on Elphaba. Food was scarce and water even scarcer. In just a few weeks time, she'd lost a considerable amount of weight. Her bones stuck out and she'd grown used to a certain gnawing feeling in her belly. Her constant hunger made her ever vigilant for any sort of relief.

Now, she stared up the steep rocky face of the mountain. Despite its barren appearance, Elphaba knew she'd find new and better food and cleaner, more plentiful water. She rallied her strength and started to climb. Fiyero watched and followed her, concerned for her health. He knew she was ravenous and a little dehydrated, though she'd never admit it. He feared she would push herself too far and that he wouldn't be able to save her. However, Elphaba knew her limits.

They managed to reach a little oasis nestled in a cleft in the rock. Elphaba gladly drank from the pure spring that flowed there. However, once her thirst was satisfied, her hunger became much more prominent. She clutched her belly in pain as her body reminded her it was starving. Fiyero wanted to hold her in his arms and comfort her. Just as he moved to do so, Elphaba spotted movement in the bushes and lunged forward.

She pulled her hand out of the bush. A large brown lizard was clutched in her boney hand. Elphaba cackled, her eyes shining with a rather unhealthy light as she killed the lizard by cutting its spinal cord with her knife. She didn't bother to cook or even skin it. She simply devoured it, sinking hungry, ravenous teeth into her prey. It was awful to watch her eat like this, like a wild animal, but she was starving and her body desperately needed food. Still, Fiyero's heart broke to see his love reduced to this condition.

Soon she had consumed the lizard, but it only seemed to make things worse. Elphaba looked around for more, her eyes burning with an unhealthy light.

"More. Need more. Food. Must feed." she muttered, scrounging around on all fours like a beast.

As Fiyero watched, a horrible realization hit him. Elphaba was mad. Stark raving mad. The hunger was too much for her mind and body to handle, so she snapped. She had essentially become like a beast to survive, acting on instinct, driven by hunger. The fit however wore off after a few minutes and Elphaba was disturbed by her actions.

"Hunger madness. I thought it was only a myth, but apparently I was wrong." she said holding onto Fiyero.

"Shh. Shh. It's ok. You're starving. You're in desperate need and your body is just trying to survive." he said gently rocking her back and forth.

"I'm so tired. And hungry. Fiyero, I must have a substantial meal soon or I am going to permanently lose my mind! Gah!" Elphaba doubled over in pain as her starving frame was wracked by hunger pangs.

"I can help." said a deep and growly voice.

Elphaba and Fiyero looked up to see a figure that was covered from head to toe in black fur. It looked like a beast-like human. The face was human with large sharp fangs, the ears were large and pointed, the posture was hunched and like a cross between and ape and a human, and a bushy tail sprouted from the backside.

"Come, quickly. She must be fed and warmed or the hunger madness will destroy what is left of her sanity." The figure, urgently motioned for Fiyero to follow.

Elphaba had slipped back into a state of madness and was muttering about needing food. Fiyero, desperate to save his love, quickly followed the strange creature. Despite her crouching, hunching posture, the creature moved very fast through the rocky terrain. She led Fiyero to a cave and ushered him in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Raga.

"Come! Come! Here, put her down. Wrap this blanket around her. We must keep her warm." The figure directed Fiyero, getting some sort of food ready at the same time.

Now Elphaba was ranting and raving about how hungry she was. She could smell the food the creature was preparing and it whipped her into a frenzy! It was all Fiyero could do to keep her from lunging out of bed. The creature walked over to Elphaba and laid a fury hand on her head. Elphaba at once calmed. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell asleep.

"Poor soul! She has done well to make it this far, but the strain has been great, almost more than she could bear. But fear not, she will soon be well." assured the creature.

She soon brought a bowl of some strange white goop and roused Elphaba. When she woke, Elphaba was ravenous, but in her right mind. Still, it took every ounce of what remained of her self-control not to clamp down on the spoon as the creature fed her. The white goop was sweet to the taste and warm. It slid down her throat easily and warmed her belly. It was also very filling and after she had eaten about four bowls, Elphaba sank back with a sigh of relief.

This was much much better! She had forgotten what a full belly felt like and it was bliss after the weeks of constant hunger. Elphaba rubbed her stomach humming contentedly.

"Fat belly, happy belly." she muttered, chuckling.

"Elphaba, you are not fat! You're skin and bones!" Fiyero exclaimed.

"It's an expression, Yero. Right now, my stomach is swollen to about three times its 'normal' size and it feels wonderful. I am full gorged and relaxed. I could sleep for a week." said Elphaba with a yawn.

"You should rest, Elphaba. Your body needs time to feed and heal itself. I can show you how to survive in the Badlands, but it won't be easy." said the growly voice from before.

Elphaba looked at the creature gratefully. "Thank you, for saving my life. I know it must have cost you dearly in what precious little food you have."

The creature chuckled. "Not really. Like I said, I know how to survive here, I've been doing it for many many years."

"Ok. Um, what's your name?" Elphaba asked.

"Raga." replied the creature, a warm, friendly if fang-filled smile splitting her face.

"Raga." Elphaba murmured softly as she took in her rescuer.

Raga was thin. Despite her words, her ribs stuck out a good quarter inch and her face was lean. Her fur disguised this, but there were a few tell-tale places. Her collar bone was painfully obvious and her shoulders and hips were more pointy than they should have been. Raga's coat was also dull and lacked the sheen of excellent health. She wasn't starving, but she wasn't as well fed as she should be. Raga was also covered in lean, hard muscle and her piercing hazel eyes shone with a healthy light.

Elphaba soon drifted off though, soothed by the blissful fulness of her belly. She woke in the middle of the night. Elphaba wasn't sure what had woken her, but then she heard it again. It was someone crying. Turning her head towards the sound, she tried to peer through the darkness to see who was crying.

The sound was soft and whimpering, punctuated now and again by a sharp cry of pain. Curious and wanting to comfort whoever it was, Elphaba slowly got out of bed. She followed the sounds to a far corner of the room. There, lying on a mattress of pine boughs, Raga was whimpering in her sleep. Her face was contorted in pain and every so often she jolted as though struck, yelping in pain. She would then subside to soft, frightened, pain-filled whimpers. Elphaba had no doubt that Raga was having a nightmare of her past. She knew all too well the feeling, for she herself still had nightmares from time to time about her own childhood.

She sat beside the poor woman and gently rested the shaggy head in her lap, gently stroking the shaggy black mane. Raga seemed to be soothed by this and stopped whimpering. She snuggled into Elphaba, reaching up and grasping her cape in her paw-like hand. Elphaba's heart melted. Raga was obviously a very strong woman, physically and mentally, but at this moment she was so vulnerable and so trusting it warmed Elphaba's heart.

"There now. No one's gonna hurt you. Not if I have anything to say about it." murmured Elphaba, holding Raga as though she were a frightened child in need of comfort.

Raga's eyes shot open and she sat up with a jolt!

"You should be in bed. What are you doing up and way over here?" she asked, her voice betraying that she was a little shaken by all this.

"I heard you crying and I came over to see what was the matter." replied Elphaba.

Raga moaned. "Then you know. The nightmares."

Elphaba nodded. "Yes." After a moment's pause she whispered, "I have them too."

Raga looked shocked, no, stunned speechless! She looked deeply into Elphaba's eyes for any hint of joking, but her search told her the truth.

"Then you are the one." she said.

It was Elphaba's turn to be rendered speechless!

"What do you mean, I am the one?" she asked as soon as she could speak again.

"You are the one whom I have been waiting for in exile in this wasteland for one thousand years. Do not ask questions this night. All will be made clear in time, but for now, we must focus on making you well." said Raga, pressing a finger to Elphaba's lips before she could ask any of the millions of questions that were spinning through her mind. Raga then lifted her and carried her back to bed.

Elphaba was too stunned by what she had learned to resist when Raga tucked her back into bed. Raga then bedded down on the floor beside her, partly to make sure she didn't get out of bed again and partly for the company.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Just a quick note, I will try to post weekly on Monday nights, but I might not be very consistent due to college, my other fanfics, and life in general.**

Chapter 3: Healing and Revelations.

Over the next few weeks Elphaba quickly regained her health and sanity. She was still thin, but it was the Badlands. It wasn't like there was much to live on to begin with. Raga however, showed her many tricks to survival that Elphaba had been unaware of.

Most varieties of cactus for example, were edible if cooked properly. Also, there were many different types of plants and wildlife that could be used for food that Elphaba had been unaware of. Raga also taught her how to really hunt and trap, teaching her old techniques that hadn't been seen in Oz for centuries, but were incredibly effective here. Raga also showed her where all the fresh water springs were and how to make charcoal and use it as a filter for water and a sort of medicine to treat poison.

The charcoal would bind to the toxins and purify the water or cause her to eject the poison from her system. She only ever had to use this technique once.

Raga was pleased to find Elphaba was a fast learner and eager to help in any way she could. Though, she did on occasion find Elphaba's eagerness to help a bit annoying at times.

"You don't have to do that." Raga stated as Elphaba swept the cave floor.

"This floor is filthy. When was the last time you swept?" Elphaba inquired.

"You know what I mean." Raga retorted crossing her arms.

Elphaba stopped and looked Raga square in the eyes. "This is the least I can do to repay you for saving my life. I don't understand why you refuse to see that." she replied, going back to her work.

Raga sighed. "I do understand your reasoning, but you fail to see that you don't have to do things for me as payment. It was my duty to help, if for no other reason than you were a human being in need and I had the power to help. Elphaba, you don't have to repay me. If it's so important to you that you repay me, then know that you will, soon. And not by sweeping cave floors and cooking me dinner."

Elphaba finished sweeping and confronted Raga yet again. "You say that, but you refuse to tell me how and when I will supposedly repay you. You also refuse to tell me what you meant when you said I was the one you were waiting for for a thousand years."

"I know you're frustrated. Believe me, I do, but the time is not yet upon us. However, the time is right for you to know this much, you're not the only person from Oz to ever have green skin." Raga hinted.

Elphaba was surprised. She wasn't the only person in Oz to ever have green skin?

"Wait. What does that mean?" she asked.

Raga smiled. "Exactly what it says." She moved to fix dinner before Elphaba had a chance.

Over the following weeks Elphaba puzzled over what Raga had revealed to her. She tried to get more information out of the cryptic creature, but Raga was clever and cunning and only gave Elphaba more cryptic statements and clues.

One day found Elphaba sitting by a small lake fishing. As she fished, she thought over what little information she had gotten out of Raga about her destiny.

_"You're not the only person from Oz to ever have green skin. What once was thought myth, shall be revealed as truth. An old friend will appear to betray you, but fear not, for her heart is ever true. What once was done can yet be undone."_

"What in all of Oz does any of that mean?!" Elphaba exclaimed in frustration.

She suddenly felt a hard tug on her line and quickly set her hook. Taking her frustration out on the unfortunate fish, Elphaba soon won the battle between prey and predator and strung the fish. She baited her hook again and settled down to wait and think. She caught another fish and was about to leave when she spotted Raga sneaking towards a certain pool in a secluded place. Curious, Elphaba followed her. She crouched in some bushes and watched.

Raga dropped a bundle of clothing by a rock near the pool. This was odd because Raga wore simple loin-cloth type clothing and the clothes she had dropped were a pair of pants and a tunic. Raga also started chanting in the language of the Grimmerie! As she chanted, Raga removed her loin-cloth and stepped into the pool. She waded out to neck depth and continued chanting. Once she stopped, she quickly ducked under the water and came back up. Raga slowly stood and waded out of the water.

Elphaba was shocked! Raga was standing upright! Fully upright and walking like a normal human! What Raga did next shocked Elphaba even more. She peeled her skin off!

Raga raised one clawed hand to the right side of her face and peeled it off. She peeled the other side of her face off and then tore open the skin down her chest and cast it off like a coat! As the skin with the black fur fell away, Elphaba nearly shrieked in surprise. Raga was green!

Elphaba blinked, rubbed her eyes and blinked again. There was no mistaking it, Raga had the exact same shade of emerald green skin that she had. She also had long, flowing, raven-black hair, but hers was clipped to just below her shoulders and was wavy, where as Elphaba's was down to her mid-back and straight.

Raga quickly returned to the pool and began scrubbing herself hard with a porous stone to remove the slime that covered her body. Once she was done she clothed herself and sighed, a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Now the time is right. Now the time has come. Are you so surprised, Elphaba?" Raga asked, turning to look at her.

Elphaba yelped in surprise, but came out of the bush. "You… You're…"

"Green? Yes, I noticed." Raga stated smiling. She laughed. "Ah! It is good to be in my true form again! For a thousand years I lived as a half-beast. For a thousand years I waited in this wasteland for the one of my bloodline who bore my skin tone. Now you are here and the time of my return is nigh. But come! There is much you must learn and much to be done before we can return to Oz."

Raga turned and led the way back to the cave.

"Fiyero! Where are you? We have returned!" Raga called out.

The scarecrow revealed himself but stepped back in shock! "You're… You're…"

"Yes, I am green. Now, would you like me to change you back to your true human form or not?" Raga inquired somewhat impatiently.

Fiyero just shut up and nodded.

"You can do that? I thought spells were irreversible!" exclaimed Elphaba.

"Only if you try to use the Grimmerie. That cursed book only has the power to change and destroy, it cannot restore or create." Raga asserted, a deep scowl on her face.

Her face softened a moment later. "You might want to sit down, Fiyero. This might hurt."

Fiyero obeyed and Raga laid her hands on his shoulders.

"Ahkaytah rahgath nehsol rehtun. Forloth sehno hastval. Ehto nestah lo." Raga chanted.

As she worked, Fiyero twitched and started to convulse. Elphaba ran to his side and helped to hold him still. Once Raga stopped chanting, Fiyero gasped and tore off the straw-man form. Raga had quickly turned around and left the cave, but she could hear Elphaba gasp and Fiyero yelp in surprise.

A little while later, Elphaba told Raga she could come in and she found Fiyero sitting on the cot dressed the scarecrow clothing he had worn. They were loose and baggy and Raga knew they wouldn't last the trip back, so she muttered a quick spell and they reformed to fit Fiyero perfectly.

"Thank you. For everything." said Fiyero nodding gratefully.

Raga smiled. "It was no trouble, Fiyero. Now, Elphaba, before you ask, I know I have a lot of explaining to do, so you might as well get comfortable."

Elphaba clamped her mouth shut and sat on the cot beside Fiyero.

Raga took a deep breath and began:

"Now, first things first. My full name, is Ragaleana Emeraldin, Last Ruling Queen of Oz. I was born 1024 years ago next week, to King Valos and Queen Sapreen. I was born with green skin, the direct result of my mother drinking Green Elixir while pregnant with me. When my father found out that my greenification was permanent, he became enraged!

He demanded to know who was responsible for the creation of that horrible concoction and when it came to light it was his younger brother, my uncle, he banished him from Oz and stripped him of his magical powers. My uncle settled somewhere in Earth and had a family many years later. His son, Oscar, later returned to Oz, inadvertently and became the Wonderful Wizard of Oz, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Long before the Wizard ever came to Oz, I ascended the emerald throne after my parents mysteriously died, when I was 21. I ruled Oz for three years, until a certain witch grew discontent with her power and decided to over throw me. She gathered together the strongest magic-users of Oz and with their combined power, they were able to weaken me and curse me into that half-beast form and banish me to the Badlands.

However, my power remained intact, but I could not access it fully until one of my house shared my 'curse' of green skin and found me in the Badlands. I'm not sure why the curse took effect like that, but it did and so here we are."

"But, I'm not related to you. My father was Frexspar Thropp, Governor of Munchkinland and my mother was Melena Thropp, his wife." said Elphaba when Raga paused for breath.

"I was getting to that. You see, you're father isn't who you think he is. As much as it pains me to say it, Melena Thropp had an affair. She met a handsome stranger in green and he offered her a bottle of Green Elixir which she drank from. Green Elixir is the only cause of green skin in Oz and not only did Melena drink the Elixir, she also had an affair with the man who gave it to her.

That man was Oscar Emery, son of George Emery, formerly known as Gorson Emeraldin, Prince of Oz, my uncle. Oscar is my cousin and your blood-father. He brought Green Elixir back into Oz unaware of its properties in this realm, for in Earth, it is just a novelty alcoholic beverage. He later became the Wizard of Oz and the rest you lived." said Raga looking expectantly at Elphaba.

Elphaba was shocked. She didn't want to believe Raga, but deep down inside she knew the truth. She could feel the strong magic of her heritage deep within her veins and she had somehow always known that her father wasn't her father.

Slowly, as she tried to process what Raga had just revealed to her, she looked up at Raga asking, "How do you know all this?"

Raga muttered a spell and waved her had in a circle. A portal of sorts appeared and Elphaba saw the Emerald City, with all its people hurrying here and there.

"I have my ways." Raga ended the spell, making the skrying-portal vanish.

Elphaba looked up at Raga again. "Now what do we do?"

**Author's Note: Skrying (pronounced skr-eye-ing). For those of you who have not read The Inheritance Cycle series by Christopher Paolini, to skry or skrying is viewing something anywhere in the world through magical means.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Preparations and Shocks.

Raga smiled and said, "We need to return to Oz. But we have to arrive at least one night before the full moon."

"Why? Does the full moon effect our powers or something?" Elphaba asked.

"Heck no! But, I want to create a little chaos in Oz and the best way to create chaos is through the power of rumor and suggestion. In the meantime, I am going to teach you how to unlock your true power." Raga had a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Elphaba was confused and her face clearly showed it. Raga laughed and hauled her to her feet and pulled her out of the cave. She led Elphaba to a clearing and had her stand in front of a huge boulder.

"Levitate that." she directed pointing to the boulder.

"Don't I need a spell book or something? I've never tried anything this big before." said Elphaba feeling nervous.

Raga laughed. "Spell books are for amateurs! You are of the Royal Bloodline of Oz! Magic is who you are!"

Elphaba looked confused and a little scared.

Raga laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Magic is in our blood. It's part of our essence, our core. It flows through us, it resides in every fiber of our being. You don't need spell books or even words to use magic. Don't think. Just do."

As Raga spoke, Elphaba felt herself grow calm. Then she felt something else. A sort of, energy, deep within herself. Elphaba reached for that energy and soon felt it coursing through her veins, through her flesh, through every fiber of her being! Her eyes glowed green and her hand rose up, as though lifting the boulder on her palm. Much to Elphaba's surprise and Raga's delight, the boulder lifted into the air!

"Good! Good! Now, manipulate it." Raga instructed.

Elphaba moved her hand to one side and the boulder followed. She moved it in another direction and the boulder copied the movement. Elphaba was thrilled by this discovery of her powers and laughed. She tossed the boulder high in the air and caught it with her magic.

"Careful. You're not invincible and your body does have a limit to how much it can take. You had best stop for now, before you tax yourself to your limit." Raga warned, looking a tad concerned.

Elphaba thought for a moment, but the boulder soon wavered and fell back to earth with a thud. Elphaba felt drained and leaned her hands on her knees. Raga wrapped her arm around her and led her back to the cave.

"I… I had no idea I could do that." Elphaba huffed a little as she sat wearily down on her bed.

Raga smiled. "You did very well for your first attempt using only your raw natural power. In your condition though, you're in no shape for a wizards' battle. But then again, neither am I." She looked frustrated by that admission.

"Kiamo Ko should still be a good spot to hide and regain our strength." said Elphaba.

"Yes. Good. Your flying Monkey friends should be a big help. But for now, rest. I'll be teaching you some more basic skills and simple tactics. Just enough to defend yourself, should the need arise. Remember, you're in no condition to fight another magic user in a prolonged battle. Even a weak one." Raga warned seriously.

"Yes, mother." Elphaba replied sarcastically, but she grinned all the same.

Raga shook her head and chuckled. "I see sarcasm runs as strongly in the family as ever. Goodnight, Elphaba. Goodnight, Fiyero." Raga, headed for her own bed.

* * *

><p>Several weeks later, back in Oz…<p>

Glinda sat on her balcony, taking in the delightful spring breeze. As she gazed at the near full moon though, her thoughts turned to a certain green witch. A shadow darkened Glinda's face and her eyes filled with tears.

"Elphie." she whispered.

This wasn't the first time her thoughts had been on Elphaba, nor would it be the last. True, she knew her friend was dead, that she was never coming back, but still, there was that one small part of Glinda that knew, beyond all hope, that Elphaba was still alive somewhere and that Fiyero was with her. However, she never let herself listen to this little voice in her mind. She couldn't keep the doubts out of her head and she didn't want to face the terrible hurt that was sure to come if she was wrong, so Glinda pushed that small voice of hope out of her mind. However, that voice was nothing if not persistent.

_"You know, Elphie's alive."_ whispered the voice.

"Shut up! Elphie's dead. That stupid Dorothy girl melted her." Glinda argued out loud.

_"No! Elphie's alive. She faked her death somehow and you know it!"_ the voice countered.

"How do I know it? I was there when she melted!" Glinda shot back.

_"Did you actually see anything? No! You were behind a curtain and didn't have a good view of anything. Also, you can feel it. Deep down inside you can feel that Elphie's alive."_ said the voice.

"Oh, just be quiet! I'm tired and I've had enough of this false hope. Elphie is dead. I know it, Oz knows it, the only way I'd believe she's alive is if she was standing right here in front of me and said…"

"Hi, Glin." a voice murmured softly.

"Whaaaaa! What is this?! Who are you?!" Glinda shouted, scared out of her wits.

"Sorry for scaring you, but I'm supposed to be dead and I don't want the Gale Force back on my tail." said Elphaba stepping out of the shadows and approaching her friend, her arms open wide.

Glinda stood in shock! Her mouth hung open and her brain couldn't believe what her eyes were telling it. There, large as life, stood a decidedly not dead Elphaba! She was just as Glinda remembered her; tall, slender, majestic, green, and raven haired. Glinda's mouth started moving, but no words were coming out.

Elphaba chuckled and stepped closer, pulling her friend into a hug.

"No." Glinda finally managed to speak.

Elphaba pulled back a little, but still kept her arms around her friend.

"What?" she asked.

"I said no. You're dead. You can't be real. Let go of me." said Glinda, pulling out of Elphaba's embrace.

Elphaba looked hurt. "Glin, I know you're probably mad at me for not telling you, but I had no choice. I couldn't endanger you with the knowledge that I was alive. If you knew or if people even suspected you knew, then they would try to get information from you on my whereabouts so they could kill me for real. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry?! No, Elphaba, I don't think you understand what I went through for the past six months! I thought you were dead! DEAD! I thought my best friend in the whole world was dead and, not one hour after seeing what I thought was your death, I had to celebrate it! Celebrate it! Think about that for just a clock-tick!" Glinda spat.

Elphaba's face twisted into the most horrible grimace of pain, sorrow, and regret, Glinda actually feared she might scream in anguish.

"Elphie, I'm sorry. I didn't mean… It's just…" Glinda stumbled for words, but gave up and just threw her arms around her friend.

Then she realized just how thin Elphaba was.

"Elphie! What happened to you? You're thin as a rail! Come inside!" she exclaimed, starting to pull her friend inside.

Elphaba held her back though saying, "No, Glin. I can't stay. I've already tarried too long. I hate leaving you like this, but I have to go. Before I do though, I do have a favor to ask of you."

"What, Elphie? I'll do anything for you!" said Glinda.

"I need you to start a rumor that the full moon grants a special power to those with green skin. And I need you to look in the library for a secret chamber. In that chamber, you'll find a book called The History of the Royal Bloodline of Oz. In that book you'll find a note addressed to you. You'll know what to do once you read it. Now, farewell, my friend. Don't worry, we shall meet again." Elphaba reassured, giving Glinda one last hug.

"Goodbye, Elphie. Be safe. Be happy." said Glinda, giving Elphaba one last squeeze.

Elphaba smiled and mounted her staff, then flew off into the nigh, a silent shadow in the night.

Glinda stared after the figure of her friend until she vanished from sight.

"Did that… Did that really just happen? Did I just see Elphaba Thropp, alive and well? Well, I don't know about 'well', she was pretty thin. But still…" Glinda talked to herself, still trying to wrap her head around the miracle that had just happened. Shaking her head she stood taller and said, "Well, there's only one way to find out. To the library!"

Glinda practically ran to the library and looked around for something, anything that would indicate a secret chamber. Then something caught her eye. On one of the shelves in a corner, was a single emerald green bound book. The only green book in the entire library. Glinda rolled her eyes.

"Really, Wizard? Only one green book in the entire library of the most important building in the entire green city? Even an air-headed blonde can figure that one out. Ouch. Did I just diss myself? Elphie would find that amusing." Glinda chuckled, pulling the book out 'til it stopped and a secret panel slid away.

She entered the room and looked around. She didn't have to look much since the book in question was sitting on a book stand in the center of the room. Glinda cautiously approached the book and opened it. She turned the pages slowly, glancing through, until she came to a page about half way through. Out of the book slid an envelope. It was addressed, To Miss Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands.

With trembling hands, Glinda opened the letter and read it. This is what it said:

_"Miss Glinda Upland, also known as Glinda the Good,_

_ Greetings,_

_ I am Ragaleana Emeraldin, the Last Ruling Queen of Oz. The woman you know as Elphaba Thropp, is actually Elphaba Emeraldin, my second cousin. You already know of the Wizard's affair with her mother, the rest of the particulars of our relationship are in the book you found this note in, if you care to know them. I know Elphaba wouldn't mind you knowing._

_ In any case, the reason I am writing to you is to ask a favor of you. I need you to release Morrible. Not right now, but soon. She and I have an old score to settle, but you'll learn of that in due course. I also need you to spread a rumor throughout all of Oz, that on the full moon, the Emerald Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West shall return and both shall be stronger than ever. I need you to tell them that the full moon grants us the power to enter Oz and remain here for three nights after. Tell them that after the three nights are up, that we cannot enter Oz again until the next full moon._

_ Also, tell no one of this letter. Your life could be in danger if it is not kept secret. These requests are strange, I know, but believe me, it is necessary. All shall be revealed in time and what was once thought myth, shall be proven as truth._

_ Yours respectfully,_

_ Raga_

_ P.S. This book shall be your guide. Recite the spell in his front cover and he'll tell you all you need to know."_

"Now what in all of Oz is this about?" Glinda said out loud.

She quickly concealed the letter in her pocket and looked in the front cover of the book.

"Fahtah esto leyboth speykah." Glinda chanted.

Golden magic swirled around the book and it slammed shut. A face then appeared on the cover!

"I live! Finally! After one thousand years of being an inanimate object, and being most rudely handled I might add, I can finally speak again!" the book exclaimed.

Glinda gawked. "You're… You're…"

The book looked at her with an annoyed expression. "What? Talking? Well yeah, I'm an enchanted book. Duh!"

Glinda snapped out of her shock. "There's no need to be rude about it. It's not every day one comes across a talking book you know."

"No, I don't know. I've been stuck in this blasted chamber for nearly a thousand years. I don't get out much. Anyway, you and me got a lot to talk about sister, and not much time to talk." the book stated.

"My name is Glinda. What's yours by the way, if you have one that is." Glinda queried.

"Of course I got a name! It's, The History of the Royal Bloodline of Oz." asserted the book.

"Do you have any idea how awkward it is to say all that to something that talks?" said Glinda.

"No. But if you like, you can just call me, Thotrboo." said the book.

"Wha…"

"Thoh-ter-boo. Oh, just take out the middle t and call me Thorboo, ok?" said the book somewhat exasperatedly.

"Ok, Thorboo. Where do we start?" Glinda asked.

"Well, first you might want to close the door." said Thorboo.

Glinda slid the panel shut and walked back over to Thorboo.

"Now, get comfortable. I'm gonna be talking for a while and I don't need you complaining your feet hurt or anything like that." commanded the book.

Glinda used her magic to pull one of the plush armchairs over and sat down.

"Ok, now down to business. First, a little history lesson.

A little over one thousand years ago, Ragaleana Emeraldin became Queen of Oz. She ruled for three years. Then the witch Cordestina Morrible sought to over throw her and become Queen of Oz. She gathered all the strongest magic users of Oz and with their combined strength, they were able to curse Raga and banish her to the Badlands. However, Morrible used an unusual curse. It stated that Raga could return, if someone of her bloodline was born with green skin and found her in the Badlands. The reason for the curse being worded like this was because Morrible wanted to torment Raga with false hope. Little did she suspect that out of her pride and arrogance, would be granted the chance for Raga to return and make things right.

Fast forwarding to twenty-four years ago, Elphaba Thropp was born. Little did anyone know she was actually Elphaba Emeraldin, the Hope of Oz. However, her fate was from the first destined to be a hard one. She had to go through all that pain and suffering that would driver her out of Oz, towards her only living relation other than the Wizard.

Morrible, however, had strong suspicions when she first laid eyes on Elphaba that maybe she'd be the one to break her curse. Those suspicions were confirmed the day Elphaba created the flying Monkeys. Her intrinsic understanding of the Grimmerie, her incredible power, all confirmed her true heritage to Morrible. That's why she pushed so hard for Elphaba's execution, even going as far as to give the Gale Force secret orders to kill her on sight. She couldn't let Elphaba escape to the Badlands and break the curse over Raga, for Morrible knew that Raga would return and set everything right.

However, Elphaba's faking of her death was convincing enough to put Morrible's fears to rest. Right now, she's more concerned about surviving Southstairs." Thorboo paused.

"Um, this is all very enlightening and everything, but what exactly does this have to do with me?" Glinda asked.

Thorboo smiled. "You, my dear Glinda, have a very important part to play in the restoration of Oz. First, you need to spread the rumor that the Emerald Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West are returning…"

"Excuse me, but, who is the Emerald Queen?" Glinda asked.

Thorboo rolled his eyes. "Raga of course. Do you know of any other green skinned rulers of Oz? I don't think so. Anyway, you need to tell the people that they will appear in Dark Hollow at midnight, on the full moon. Also, tell them to keep away from Dark Hollow, Kiamo Ko, and Cornos during these times for their own protection. Send a group of Gale Forcers that are absolutely loyal to you and no one else to guard these locations, but give them the strictest orders to guard these places from the citizens, not the 'witches'.

Next, you need to release Morrible. This is the hard part. You need to release Morrible and make her your most trusted advisor and make it convincing for Morrible! I know this sounds crazy and like betrayal to your friend, but we need Morrible to think she has a chance to take Raga on. The only person who can truly defeat Morrible is Raga, but she needs Morrible to become so obsessed with defeating her, that she will enter a one-on-one wizards' battle with her. Their score is long and old, they need to settle this themselves." instructed Thorboo, looking grave.

"I don't understand. Why do I need to betray my best friend?" Glinda asked, still trying to process everything Thorboo told her.

Thorboo sighed. "Because magic and destiny don't like to follow the rules of logic and take sadistic pleasure in making things difficult for everyone involved. Look, kid, I get that you love your friend. She's a good kid and deserves better than this, but unless Morrible recklessly chases after Raga, she might use the Grimmerie to utterly destroy Oz. Also, unless the citizens of Oz see Morrible as she truly is, they will never accept the truth."

Glinda sighed tiredly. Thorboo looked kindly at her.

"You should get some sleep, kid. But before you go, keep my talking to yourself, please. We don't need Morrible trying to kill you for knowing too much." he warned.

Glinda nodded. "Of course. Goodnight, Thorboo."

**Author's Note: I have to give a shout out to my betta reader for this story, Fae's Flower. Be sure to check out her stories, they're excellent. Also, thank you to all who have Reviewed and/or Followed/Favorited this story. I appreciate the support and I hope you continue to enjoy this and any other stories of mine you happen to read.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Cloak and Dagger.

While Glinda was listening to Thorboo's explanation of her part in the restoration of Oz, Elphaba returned to Kiamo Ko. She entered the main hall and was promptly surrounded by the flying Monkeys.

"Shh! Quiet! I'm here. I'm back and I'm in one piece. Now go to sleep." Elphaba whispered.

The Monkeys at once obeyed her and scrambled off to their nests. Elphaba smiled and walked to her chambers. Suddenly she stopped and whirled around.

"I know you're there, Raga. Quit skulking. It isn't becoming to a queen." said Elphaba.

"I'm not skulking. And I'm not a queen. Not anymore." stated Raga coming out of the shadows.

Elphaba put her hands on her hips and said, "Uh-huh."

Raga rolled her eyes. "I'm not queen _yet_. Is that better?" she inquired.

"Much. Now, why all this sneaking around? And why do you want Morrible released?" Elphaba asked.

Raga sighed. "You're not gonna let this go until I tell you, are you?"

Elphaba shook her head.

Raga sighed again. "Fine. Morrible was the one who sought to over throw me. She started this whole mess, but her plan backfired on her as the other magic users soon began to fight amongst themselves as to who should rule in my place. There was a huge war that lasted for years. It destroyed the True Emerald Palace and Cornos and was the true cause of the Great Drought. Somehow, Morrible wound up the only survivor of that war. I suspect she somehow got her hands on the Grimmerie and used The Deplorable Spell. That spell would have wiped out everything in a hundred mile radius except the caster. That spell also has disastrous repercussions and would have caused some form of natural disaster all across Oz."

"So, why do you want her released?" Elphaba asked, scratching her head in confusion.

"So she'll come after me. I'm going to have Glinda give her the Grimmerie… well, sort of, and set everything up so Morrible will come after me herself. Once I restore the True Emerald Palace, I'll be able to stop her and destroy the Grimmerie once and for all. It's complicated. Magic and destiny don't like to follow the rules of logic." Raga muttered, rubbing her forehead.

"That's for sure. Come on. Let's get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow what with this crazy plan of yours." Elphaba muttered yawning.

"It's not entirely my plan. But you're right. We should get some sleep." Raga yawned and followed Elphaba to the bedchambers.

The next day found Fiyero, Elphaba, and Raga sitting in Elphaba's old study discussing their next course of action.

"We'll need to pay a visit to Dark Hollow tonight. We need to give the citizens of Oz a good show." said Raga.

"How do you know they'll be there? You said Thorboo would tell Glinda to post guards to keep the Ozians out." Elphaba stated.

Raga smiled. "Oh, someone will be there. There's always that one person who's 'brave enough' to break the rules and that's what I'm counting on to perpetuate the rumors all throughout Oz. All of Oz needs to be talking of how the Emerald Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West have returned. That should give Morrible some nasty nightmares for a while." Raga's face bore a grin that was positively devious.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Elphaba accused Raga.

Raga sighed rubbing her forehead. "I have to admit I am. I've been in exile for a thousand years, I'm not exactly very forgiving right now."

Despite her words, Raga looked disappointed with herself. Elphaba felt a little sorry for her, but was interrupted by Chistery. The Monkey leader bounded into the room with a covered basket on his arm. He set the basket on the table and took something out of it. He then bounded over to Elphaba and pressed the object into her hands.

Elphaba looked down and saw the Monkey had handed her a seed-biscuit. She quirked an eyebrow at the excited creature in amusement.

Chistery didn't think his mission amusing and pushed Elphaba's hands towards her mouth saying, "Eat! Eat!" as though her life depended on it.

Elphaba chuckled and gently pushed the Monkey away saying, "Chistery, I'm thin, not starving." But she obliged him anyway.

After the first bite though, she was glad Chistery was so persistent. Elphaba had missed having bread and baked foods in general in her diet, so the seed-biscuit was a most welcome treat. She actually ate four out of the dozen seed-biscuits Chistery had brought. He would have had her eat the whole dozen, but Elphaba was satisfied and fortunately, was able to convince the ever loyal Monkey. Chistery then turned his attention to Fiyero and Raga, making sure _they_ ate and went away satisfied after the seed-biscuits were gone.

"It seems that Monkey is quite attached to you." Raga chuckled.

"I didn't hear you complaining after that fifth biscuit." Elphaba shot back, grinning.

"Hey! I've been stuck in the Badlands for a thousand years! I've missed bread and things of that nature." said Raga.

The biscuits however, seemed to have relaxed her and she leaned back in her armchair with a peaceful expression on her face. Raga closed her eyes and drifted into a half-doze. Her brain was still working on the details of how they would get to Dark Hollow and just how they would 'appear' in Oz, but her body was resting for the work ahead.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Raga and Elphaba were sneaking through the forest between the Vinkus and Gillikin to Dark Hollow. Once they reached the place, Raga and Elphaba hid in the ruins. No one really knew what the ruins were. They had been there for centuries, a dark, tangled mass of sprawling stone walls of varying heights. Due to the mystery surrounding their origin, many myths and legends surrounded the ruins of Dark Hollow.<p>

One such legend stated that, when the moon was full, Dark Hollow became a portal between the realm of the living and the realm of the dead and that the spirits of the dead could walk abroad for some days after. The exact number varied from story to story, but there were many people who claimed at one time or another to see something like ghosts dancing in Dark Hollow on the full moon. It was this legend Raga was counting on the Ozians to believe, while she knew Morrible would know as soon as she heard the name Emerald Queen, that Raga was back in Oz to stay.

"Ok. You know the plan?" Raga asked Elphaba.

"Of course! We're using an invisibility spell to make ourselves slowly 'appear', then dashing off towards Cornos." Elphaba repeated the plan precisely.

"Good! We'd best turn invisible now and get into position. Here come the Gale Forcers." Raga announced, casting the spell.

Elphaba cast the spell over herself and followed where she knew Raga was headed. She bumped into her and the pair stood still, waiting. Soon they both spotted a Gillikin farmer skulking in some bushes. At the first stroke of midnight, Raga and Elphaba slowly negated the invisibility spell and were soon shadowy outlines. Then they became ghostly figures. Then they slowly became solid, living figures.

Both let out a witch-like cackle and exclaimed, "We live!"

The pair then bolted for Cornos, loosing more wild cackles as they vanished into the night. Once they were far enough away, Raga and Elphaba slowed to a walk. They both laughed.

"Did you see the look on that farmer's face! I thought he was gonna wet himself!" Raga laughed.

"Yes! He couldn't run fast enough when we cackled and declared we live!" Elphaba laughed.

"At least Glinda did a good job choosing the Gale Forcers for the job. They looked like they didn't care that we had appeared." said Raga.

"Yes. Glinda did very a good job." Elphaba agreed.

Soon they reached the ruins of the True Emerald Palace. Raga walked up and placed a hand lovingly on the old ruined wall in front of her. Then her eyes glowed green as her raw magic flowed through her. Soon green lines almost like veins appeared on the wall under her hand and spread outwards. The walls began to move and rise upwards, reforming into their proper shapes. Towers rose like trees and battlements soon appeared. As soon as the gates were restored, Raga entered her palace.

Elphaba followed her and was amazed to see the castle still restoring itself. Green magic pulsed through the walls, floors, and ceilings like blood through veins, restoring the palace to what it once had been. Raga walked up the great staircase towards the upper levels. Elphaba followed her to the central tower, the highest tower of the palace. It was still being restored, but Raga walked out to the center of the floor and waited as the tower rose into the air. Soon it stopped and the battlements around it soon appeared. And so, the True Emerald Palace was fully restored to its former glory! Raga's eyes returned to normal and she took a deep breath of the cool breeze that blew from the north.

She gazed up at the stars and smiled. "I'm home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Weather Witch.

Morrible sat in her cell in Southstairs. Not having anything else to do, she stared at the wall and counted the scratch marks she had made to mark the days with an old nail she'd found. 183. She had been in this stinking hole for 183 days. Six months. Six long months. Morrible sighed.

Suddenly she was disturbed by a commotion in the cells adjacent to hers.

"What in all of Oz are you caterwauling about?" the weather witch shouted over the noise.

"The ghosts of the dead! The ghosts of the dead have come back to haunt us!" cried a man condemned to life imprisonment for murder.

"What are you blabbing about? Speak sense this moment or I'll turn you into a toad!" the woman demanded.

A voice from another criminal hissed, "Rumor has it a Gillikin farmer spotted the Emerald Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West rising from Dark Hollow last night at midnight. I myself don't take stock in such flights of fancy."

As soon as Morrible heard the name Emerald Queen, she felt fear and dread sink icy claws into the pit of her stomach. She knew all too well who the Emerald Queen was. She'd spent the better part of the last thousand years trying to forget her. Morrible's mind flashed back to the past.

* * *

><p><em>The young Emerald Queen was doubled over in pain. That last blow to her gut had knocked the wind out of her and most of the fight.<em>

_ "Why? Why are you doing this, Cordestina? I have always treated you and all Ozians with fairness and compassion." Raga's eyes were filling with tears._

_ "Oh, spare me your tears, Queen. You know very well why I am doing this. Power. It is the only true reason to live." said Morrible._

_ Raga wiped her eyes, pushed herself to her full six feet of height and said, "No, Cordestina. Power is not a reason to live at all. You are a very foolish woman if you truly believe that."_

_ "Says she who holds all the power in Oz! Really, Raga! You wouldn't say that if you were stripped of your power and banished." sneered the weather witch._

_ Raga laughed, "You really think that scares me, Cordestina? I'm not afraid of losing my power any more than I am of being bitten by a gnat. And not for the reason you think. I know there are forces in this world greater than I. I am not conceited. I only fight you because I know you would destroy Oz in your lustful quest for power. You think you can prove me wrong, but you will find that there is far more to ruling a kingdom than power alone."_

_ Enraged, Morrible cast the curse upon Raga, turning her into a half-beast and banishing her from Oz until one of her house bore her green skin and found her in the Badlands._

* * *

><p>In the present, Morrible fumed in her cell. She was frightened, no, terrified of Raga's vengeance. Morrible was not a very smart woman. She compared Raga to herself and she knew exactly what she would do if the situation was reversed. It was a truly terrifying thought indeed.<p>

"I can't believe I let Elphaba slip through my hands again! I should have killed her when I had the chance." she fumed.

Morrible couldn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Raga looming over her and grinning wickedly.

* * *

><p>Glinda heard Morrible's scream of terror from the secret chamber in the library.<p>

"It sound's like Morrible knows. Good. Now we can get on with the plan." said Thorboo, not particularly concerned.

"What is Raga like? I mean, anyone who scares Morrible, the Queen of Terror, has got to be worse, right?" Glinda asked.

Thorboo bristled. "I'll let that remark slide because you don't know Raga. Have you ever considered, Glinda, that maybe Morrible is terrified because she did something terrible to Raga and she's afraid of vengeance?"

"I never thought of that. But, still…" Glinda trailed off.

Thorboo sighed. "Raga is nothing like Morrible and she doesn't want vengeance. Not really. What Raga really wants is to restore Oz. Morrible is actually scaring herself by comparing Raga to how she would behave herself if their roles where reversed."

"Oh." said Glinda, looking thoughtful.

"Now, on to business. Do you know how you're going to release Morrible?" Thorboo asked.

"Not really, no. Any suggestions?" Glinda asked.

Thorboo smiled. He was glad this kid trusted him. She reminded him of Raga a very little bit when she was that age.

"I have a few." he said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Elphaba had returned to Kiamo Ko for Fiyero and the flying Monkeys. When they all arrived at the True Emerald Palace, Fiyero whistled.<p>

"This place is amazing! I can see why the Wizard tried to emulate it, though he failed miserably." he said.

Elphaba pursed her lips. "Yes, well, he was an arrogant fool." she said stalking into the palace.

Fiyero wiped his hand down his face. "I said something stupid again, didn't I? Oh, well. I know she loves me anyway and I love her. She'll cool down eventually and I'll try again." He said this more to himself than the flying Monkeys as he entered the palace.

The huge front doors swung shut and bolted themselves. Fiyero wasn't too keen on that, but he moved on. The Monkeys had all scampered into the castle and were running here and there and everywhere. They seemed quite at home already. Fiyero chuckled as he watched them chase each other around, climb up the pillars and statues, and just generally run about the palace. Then he spotted Elphaba.

She was looking at him and motioning for him to follow her. Fiyero quickly made his way over to her and she led him through the many passages of the palace to a room in the very center of the huge emerald green castle. There, on an emerald throne, sat Raga. She seemed to be asleep and both the throne and the room itself seemed to thrum in time to her heartbeat. A green light pulsated the rhythm through the crystalline structure of the palace.

As he looked closer, Fiyero saw that Raga was connected to the throne by web-like veins of green fibers. These veins seemed to be drawing something out of Raga into the palace and vice versa. He was about to approach and take a closer look, but Elphaba held him back.

"She's resting. The process is long and tiring. Don't disturb her." said Elphaba.

"I wasn't going to. What exactly is going on anyway?" Fiyero asked.

"Raga is melding with the Palace. Apparently, this place was built with magic thousands of years ago. The current monarch has a profound connection to the palace and in a way becomes one with it. She wasn't able to even begin the meld when she ascended the throne because she was too young. Now that her power has fully manifested and her body has fully matured, she can form the bond." said Elphaba.

"How long will it take?" Fiyero asked.

Elphaba shrugged. "It varies from individual to individual. Sometimes it's a few hours, sometimes a few days."

Fiyero was about to ask another question when Raga stirred. Her face twisted into a grimace of pain and she screamed out! Fiyero and Elphaba both ran to her side.

"Raga! Are you ok?" Elphaba asked worriedly.

Raga's eyes snapped open. "I'm ok. I'm ok." she said a little breathlessly.

After a few moments her breathing returned to normal and she looked at her friends saying, "I'm alright. You see, the Emerald Palace is, in a manner of speaking, a living conscious being. It has feelings and memories and those memories are being transmitted to me. The memory I just experienced was the destruction of the Palace. It was very… painful."

"Are you sure you should continue? It seems like this process is more dangerous than you led me to believe." said Elphaba, concern for her cousin showing plainly in her brown eyes.

Raga smiled. "I'm glad to know my welfare means so much to you. But truly Elphaba, I shall be fine." Raga relaxed back into her throne closing her eyes again.

Elphaba was not entirely convinced, but she knew her cousin was at least as stubborn as she was and thus, argument would be useless. She sighed and pulled Fiyero out of the room.

"Whoa! Where are we going now, Fae?" he asked as she nearly dragged him along the passages and corridors.

"The kitchen." was all Elphaba said.

When they got there Elphaba went into the pantry and got a loaf of bread and some cheese. She gestured for Fiyero to sit down at the table and cut some bread and cheese for both of them. Fiyero obliged and gratefully accepted his food. He noticed Elphaba had a brooding look on her face as she nibbled on her own bread and cheese.

"What's wrong, Fae?" he asked.

Elphaba sighed and set the half eaten bread and cheese down. "Raga. I'm worried about her. She hasn't eaten since she started the meld last night and she's already in a less than full power condition. She says the Palace is sustaining her and will provide for all our needs, but I don't know. I guess I'm just having a hard time relaxing and trusting."

The green woman put her head in her hands. "Being back in Oz isn't the happy occasion I once thought it would be. We're still outlaws and war is coming." she added tiredly.

Fiyero walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. Elphaba sighed and practically melted into his embrace. She loved being with Fiyero, she loved the way he held her in his arms, the way he smelled, the sound of his heartbeat, the way he made her feel safe and loved. He loved being with her, he loved breathing her scent, the feel of her soft skin on his, the sound of her gentle breathing…

"We should get some sleep." he said as a yawn escaped Elphaba.

Elphaba pouted, but didn't protest. In truth she was too tired to protest for she had stayed by Raga's side since she had started the meld, only leaving to fetch Fiyero and the Monkeys at Raga's request. Fiyero smiled and gently pulled her to her feet. Elphaba yawned again. After some gentle prodding by Fiyero, Elphaba finally gave in and led him to a large bedroom. She was about to return to Raga, but Fiyero stopped her.

"Stay with me. Please?" he whispered.

She looked into his sky-blue eyes and saw the longing. She felt it too and conceded. Soon the pair was wrapped up in the blankets of the large four poster bed and in each others arms. Both were fully clothed, they were going to do things properly, but they wanted to be close to each other. Ever since Raga changed Fiyero back, they had spent nearly every night like this, wrapped in each other's embrace, neither wanting to let the other go.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: War of Magic: The Battle Begins.

Glinda was in the secret chamber of the library nervously wringing her hands and pacing.

"You'll wear a grove in the floor if you keep that up." observed Thorboo.

"I can't help it! I'm about to go release one of the wickedest people in all of Oz, whom I'm beginning to loath more and more the more I learn about her, and I have to be nice to her! No, nice doesn't cover it. I have to actually _want_ to associate with her! I don't know whether I'm more terrified or repulsed!" Glinda practically shouted.

Thorboo winced. "No need to burst my ear drums, to borrow the expression. Also, it's 'most wicked,' not 'wickedest'. Anyway, I know this is hard, but if anyone can pull this off, it's you, Glinda the Good. Or should I say, Glinda the silver-tongued?" The book smirked.

Glinda saw the smirk on his face and was not at all pleased by it. "So you're saying I'm only good at being a con-artist? Is that it?" she exclaimed angrily.

"That's not what I'm saying…" Thorboo tried to explain but she cut him off.

"Do you think I _want_ to be this way?! Do you think I don't want to be a terrible liar if for no other reason than my friends would know I'm honest?!" Glinda ranted.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Thorboo quirked an eyebrow.

Glinda paused mid-rant. "Oh. Sorry."

Thorboo smiled. "That's perfectly alright. I get that you're upset that you have to appear to betray your best friend, but believe me, it's the only way."

Glinda looked down at her feet and sighed.

"You ready?" Thorboo asked.

"No, but I might as well get this over with." said Glinda lifting her head up and squaring her shoulders.

"Ok. Now, remember, you don't have to be all chummy with Morrible. In fact it will add to the effect if you make it seem like you have no choice but to go to her and you're not happy about it. The hard part will be convincing her you trust her once things get going." The book encouraged the unhappy blonde as best he could.

Glinda nodded, then put her brave face on and walked out of the chamber, making her way to Southstairs.

Morrible was surprised to see Glinda walk into her cell. The look on the blonde's face clearly told that she was not happy to be there.

"Your Goodness. To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the weather witch asked, being as civil as possible.

"Save the pleasantries, Morrible. A bit pointless don't you think? I'm only here because I need your help." Glinda made no attempt to disguise her disdain and displeasure.

Morrible's ears perked up at the word 'help'. "And what, pray, could the great and benevolent Glinda possibly need my help for?"

"The Emerald Queen. She's more powerful than we realized and since you're the only one who's actually had any experience fighting her, we need your… expertise." Glinda muttered the last word unhappily.

Morrible smiled manipulatively. "And just what do I get out of this deal?"

"What makes you think there is a deal? You will be released from Southstairs and will reside in your old chambers, but you will be a consultant _only_. You will not have any power of authority to do anything that _I_ do not approve. Is that clear?" Glinda's blue eyes burned with a cold fire, making the blonde look rather intimidating.

Morrible was confident that she could still manipulate Glinda and so submitted readily to the arrangements. Soon she was settled back into her old chambers. However guards were posted outside the door at all times, the only reminder that she was still a prisoner. That however, Morrible was quite certain she would soon change.

"Ah! That's much better. Heh, heh. You think you scare me, Miss Glinda? Think again. I toppled the greatest power in Oz and I can do it again. Mwahahahahahahaha!" Morrible laughed wickedly in her chambers.

* * *

><p>Back in the True Emerald Palace, Raga was still sitting on the emerald throne and the veins were receding. After the last had detached from her, she stood and stretched. As Raga made her way through the palace she felt the thrum of magic, so familiar, yet so foreign, as it flowed through the palace like blood. She had always had some connection to the palace, even as a child, but now it was much deeper and much more profound. However, at the moment, Raga needed sleep in a real bed. Sleeping on a throne while melding with a magical palace made of enchanted emerald crystal was neither comfortable nor particularly restful. She found her old chambers and collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep before her head even hit the pillow.<p>

Elphaba woke to the sound of Fiyero's breathing and the feel of his arms around her even as her own were around him. She smiled and hummed happily, snuggling closer to him. She never wanted this to end, she wanted to stay here with Fiyero forever. But reality came crashing back in and Elphaba suddenly sat up.

"Oh my, Oz! Raga!" she exclaimed, flying out of bed and running to the throne room.

When she got there, Elphaba nearly had a heart-attack finding Raga gone. However, her logic kicked in before she could panic and she began searching the bedchambers. She soon found her cousin sleeping peacefully on top of her blankets, snoring softly. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Chuckling, she moved Raga so that she could turn down the blankets, then got her still snoring cousin back into bed and tucked in. Raga muttered something unintelligible and rolled over, snuggling deeper into the blankets.

Elphaba chuckled again and left to make breakfast. The pantry of the True Emerald Palace was magically stocked, as were the cupboards and cellar. Elphaba soon had breakfast on the table and, of course, Fiyero just happened to walk in at the exact moment she was setting a steaming plate in front of his chair.

"Well, you seem to have an impeccable sense of timing this morning. Or did your nostrils just twitch to the smell of cooking?" Elphaba laughed, teasing him.

Fiyero grinned. "The men in my family have been known to have an uncanny instinct for knowing when food's ready."

"Oh, you brainless boy!" Elphaba laughed, pecking him on the lips and sitting down across from him.

"I know. But I'm your brainless boy." He smiled.

"Well, am I interrupting?" Raga walked into the kitchen, a grin shining on her face.

"You too? I swear, people in this castle have an uncanny sense for when breakfast is ready." Elphaba shot Raga a mock annoyed glare.

Raga laughed. "No, my body just needs fuel and apparently smells carry quite well from the kitchen. But in all seriousness, when can I expect to force you into a white frilly dress with a ten foot train and four inch white heels?"

"If you try, I'll kill you. If Glinda doesn't beat me to it that is. She will definitely want to be the one to force me into some fancy wedding gown. Seriously, white isn't my color." Elphaba's expression was an odd mix of jest, pleasure, and sorrow.

"White goes with everything. Trust me Elphaba, I'll find you the perfect dress for your wedding. And I'll be sure to include Glinda in that quest as well. She must be a really good friend." Raga smiled.

"Yes, she is. She's my best friend. My only friend other than Fiyero and now you." Elphaba smiled, thinking how blessed she was to have found a family member who actually loved and accepted her.

"Good." Raga then turned her full attention to her breakfast.

After breakfast Raga took Elphaba and Fiyero to the training room of the palace. There she taught Elphaba more about her magical talents, but more importantly, the art of swordplay. Elphaba was surprised at first. She thought Raga would have fought exclusively with magic. Raga however, taught both Elphaba and Fiyero many different swordsmanship techniques as well as hand-to-hand combat and the use of many different melee weapons. She also taught them archery and showed them how to shoot while running, jumping, and even falling.

"I think this bow just might be more effective than my rifle ever was." Fiyero commented when he hit nine out of ten targets while running.

"Yes, but the tenth man with the rifle just shot you. Keep practicing. Elphaba, how many times do I have to tell you to lighten up. Holding your sword in a death-grip is not good form." Raga admonished, gently prying Elphaba's fingers off her weapon. "Now _this_ is how you hold a sword."

Raga demonstrated the proper technique and handed the weapon back to Elphaba. Elphaba's hand instinctively clenched onto the sword again. Raga smiled and placed her hand over Elphaba's. She gently encouraged the tense woman to relax her grip and her rigid body. Elphaba slowly relaxed into the stance Raga showed her and held her sword in a firm en garde position. Once she had relaxed, Raga grabbed another training sword and sparred with her for a while.

That night Elphaba and Fiyero retired to their room very sore and rather bruised.

"Ugh! I think my bruises have bruises. Raga is a slave driver. She must have rapped me in seventeen different places at least." Elphaba moaned, rubbing her sore arms.

"Hey! At least you didn't get cracked over the head." Fiyero rejoined, rubbing his head.

Elphaba smirked. "You've got a thick skull."

"Yeah. Now let's get some sleep. We're both gonna feel ten times worse in the morning, but oh, well." Fiyero crawled into bed, too tired to really care how bad his muscles were gonna feel in the morning.

He cared very much the next morning though.

"Wake up! Rise and shine! Let's get those bones out of bed!" Raga pulled the covers off of Elphaba and Fiyero causing both of them to moan.

"Raga, it's five in the morning. And we're both sore from sparring yesterday." Elphaba moaned.

"I know you two are sore, which is precisely why you both need to get out of bed now. Come on! Trust me. You'll feel better." Raga dragged the pair out of bed and downstairs to breakfast.

Both Elphaba and Fiyero felt like their muscles had been stretched to their limit then frozen. They were stiff and clumsy and very very sore. Raga sat them down and made breakfast. The food seemed to perk Fiyero up a little, but Elphaba wanted to crawl back into bed and not move for a week. Never in all her hardships had she been this sore and she found it rather frustrating.

"This is ridiculous! I've been beaten, whipped, shot, and stabbed, slept on hard stone floors, fallen out of trees and off of flying brooms, yet I have never felt as sore as your training session yesterday has made me." she said.

Raga smiled. "That's because you're using muscle groups that haven't been built up yet. I've got something that can help with the soreness. I just need to make it."

Elphaba's ears perked up at that. "Then what are you waiting for?"

"You'll know once you smell it." Raga's nose scrunched up as she remembered the particular odor the ointment had.

After breakfast, Raga shooed Elphaba and Fiyero out of the kitchen so she could make the ointment. When she came out Elphaba held her nose.

"You weren't kidding about the smell. Is there anything you can do about that?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, no. But this stuff works wonders for sore muscle, bruises, and minor cuts and scrapes." Raga handed Elphaba a jar of dark-blue salve.

Elphaba hesitantly took the salve and headed for her and Fiyero's room, with Fiyero following on her heels.

"Well, she wasn't kidding about the healing factor either. This stuff works!" Elphaba's hand reached out of the bathroom, holding the jar out to Fiyero.

Fiyero hesitantly applied the foul-smelling stuff to his sore spots and was amazed by how quickly the pain vanished. He felt good. No, he felt great! He felt like he could take on the entire Gale Force himself…

"Ooof! What was that for?" he asked looking up at Elphaba, who had punched him in the gut just hard enough to get his attention.

"Don't go getting cocky on me. I can't have you going on some crazy mission half-cocked and getting yourself killed." Elphaba's face was serious.

"How did you…"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "I used that stuff too you know. Plus I know you, you brainless boy."

"I know. But I'm your brainless boy. Don't worry, I'm not that stupid." he smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm not so sure about that, Mr. But, I'll take your word for it. For now." Elphaba returned the embrace.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Glinda was having a very bad day.<p>

"So you see, we need to draw Raga out from the other Emerald Palace, since that's were she's strongest. If we captured Elphaba or Fiyero, or better yet both of them, she wouldn't be able to just leave them." Morrible explained.

"It seems to me you're describing the actions of a good witch." Glinda said.

"Oh believe me dear, Raga is ten times worse than I ever was. She needs Elphaba for her magic and Fiyero for his battle knowledge. Plus, 'birds of a feather flock together.' Have you forgotten how Elphaba betrayed you and left you when she defied the Wizard?"

Glinda had loathed Morrible before. Now she positively hated her.

"I see your point. What do we need to do?"

Morrible smiled. Everything was going exactly as she planned.

"Now, we capture Elphaba and Fiyero."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: War of Magic: To Draw out a Witch.

Glinda didn't like this. She didn't like this one bit. It had been a month and a half since she saw Elphaba and she hadn't received word, neither from her nor Fiyero nor even the mysterious Raga. That made her nervous. Morrible was putting together a task-force to capture them and Glinda just wanted to know her friends were alright.

Just then a yellow ball of light flew into her room and buzzed around her head. Glinda swatted at the thing in annoyance, but it came back and bounced up and down in front of her. The little ball emitted a chirping sound and buzzed about the room again, looking for something. Glinda was now curious about the strange creature in her room. She had no idea how she even knew it was a creature, but she did.

Approaching the little light-ball she asked, "What are you, little one? Are you trying to tell me something?"

The creature chirped happily and darted over to Glinda's mirror. It plunged into it and the surface of the mirror rippled a yellow-golden color. A few moments later a youthful face appeared.

"Hi! I'm Niara. I'm a light-sprite. I'm also a good friend of Raga's and now Elphaba and Fiyero too! I like them, they're nice. They should get married. Oh! That would be so much fun! Anyway, I've got a message for you from all three of them." The sprite seemed quite talkative and a bit scatterbrained.

Glinda wondered if that was how other people saw her.

"Um, how do you know it's for me? Out of curiosity." she inquired.

"Oh! That's easy! You're the only blue-eyed blonde around here pacing like crazy and looking worried sick. Anyway, the message from Raga is, 'Don't worry, Glinda. Dark days are ahead, but we'll get through them. Don't loose sight of our goal, the complete restoration of Oz.' Elphaba says, 'Glinda, don't worry. I'm happy and I'm safe. For now at any rate. Stay safe yourself, my friend.' Fiyero says, 'Hi.' That's it. I'll be running messages back and forth between you guys since we light-sprites aren't effected by most magic." said Niara.

"First a talking enchanted book, now a light-sprite… Any other creatures I should know about?" Glinda asked.

"Nope! Just me and Thorboo. Between you and me, I think that book is a little stuck up. But, he's really not so bad once you get to know him." Niara chirped.

"Ok. Um… Tell Elphaba, Fiyero, and Raga that I'm safe for now and that the plan is working." Glinda desperately wanted to warn her friends, but she knew that she couldn't if the plan was to succeed.

"Ok! I'll deliver the message! See you later, Glinda!" Niara flew out of the mirror and took off towards Cornos.

"That has got to be my strangest encounter to date." Glinda shook her head.

* * *

><p>Niara flew right to the study in the western tower of the True Emerald Palace. Raga smiled seeing the little yellow ball of light and energy. Niara entered the mirror on the wall and quickly assumed her communicative form.<p>

"Hi, guys! I'm back! Boy! You weren't kidding Elphaba, when you said Glinda would be wearing a groove in the floor pacing. I'm convinced there was a sixteenth of an inch groove in that floor, leading from the foot of the bed to the balcony! Who knew a person could worry so much? Anyway, she said to tell you she's safe for now and the plan is working."

Raga smiled wider. "Excellent! Now it's time for the next phase of the plan."

Elphaba winced. "Do we really have to do this? What if one of us gets caught?"

"Trust me, Elphaba. The citizens of Oz are on the look out for the Emerald Queen and the Wicked Witch of the West to begin terrorizing the land. They're convinced that the lunar eclipse last week allowed us to stay for good, so we have to keep up the charade for a little while longer. Trust me, Morrible will soon grow frustrated with chasing us and come after me herself," Raga reassured her.

"So, can I call out the rest of the creatures in hiding?" Niara asked.

"Not yet, Niara. You know what you're supposed to do. Wait until the time is right, then your message will be heard," Raga instructed the excited sprite.

"Ok. So, what now?" was Niara's next question.

"Now, we three scatter and cause chaos!" Raga cackled, getting into character.

Elphaba sighed, but cackled a moment later, putting her Wicked Witch mask back on. Fiyero just shrugged and grabbed his gear. Soon, the three were on their way to their respective destinations.

* * *

><p>Elphaba was going to Munchkinland to do some fly-bys and scare the idiotic, small-minded Munchkins. But she also had a sabotage mission. Morrible still had a few friends out and about in Oz, running secret projects that included new weapons creation, dark magic research, and even experimentation on Ozians, Animals and humans alike. There was one such lab in Munchkinland and Raga had been informed that Munchkins and Animals were being tortured and experimented on, testing bio-weapons technologies.<p>

Elphaba's real mission was to infiltrate that lab, rescue any test subjects she could, and totally destroy the lab and all research in it. Raga had given her lessons in advanced healing magic and provided her with a special explosive material that she had invented. It would remain stable until the special detonator went off and could be molded like putty, so it was quite useful for controlled explosions. There were also several bombs that Elphaba could stick to walls and other surfaces. These would cause maximum damage when placed in the right spots, such as on gas lines or any sort of high-pressure storage units.

"Munchkinland, dead ahead. Home sweet home." Elphaba muttered dryly to herself as she steered her new broom towards the nearest town.

"Ee-he-he-he-he-he! Well, my pretties! You thought you could just melt me?! Think again! Ee-he-he-he!" she cackled as she swooped down, scaring several Munchkins silly.

"The Witch! The Wicked Witch of the West is back! Run for your lives!" screamed the Munchkins, running in every direction.

Elphaba swooped up and out of the town. Glancing back she saw three Munchkins crash headlong into each other, running who-knows-where in sheer terror. She laughed.

"Idiots. Now, to find that lab." Elphaba's mind focused back on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>Fiyero was running through the Great Gillikin Forest. He also had a mission. Morrible had a friend in Gillikin working on dark magic spells. Fiyero's mission was to put a stop to that by infiltrating the sorcerer's house, freeing any prisoners he could, and destroying all the sorcerer's work as well as the sorcerer himself if need be. Raga had given Fiyero a collar made of Blue Ice Silver, which was a metal that negated all magic. It would protect him against anything the sorcerer tried to use on him, but unfortunately would not protect him from physical harm. Fortunately, Fiyero's combat skills had much improved and he could defend himself.<p>

Fiyero burst into a clearing and was startled by a whinny. Looking up he saw a Horse trotting towards him, leading a true beast horse. Fiyero smiled. This had to be Siroc, one of Raga's informants.

"Greetings, Prince Fiyero Tiggular. I am Siroc and this is Nightblaze. He will carry you to your destination and back to Cornos," the Horse said, bowing.

"Just Fiyero is fine and you don't have to bow. I'm glad to help Oz any way I can." said Fiyero.

Siroc smiled. "That is good to hear. I am pleased to know the Vinkus has such a wise man in line for the throne."

"Yes, well, I don't know about that." Fiyero blushed.

Siroc chuckled. "Well, I am glad to have met you, Fiyero. Come, we have wasted enough time talking. You have a task to complete."

Fiyero nodded and swung into the saddle on Nightblaze's back. The horse nicked and galloped off towards the sorcerer's house and Fiyero's mission.

* * *

><p>Raga was flying on her staff. She stood upon the black wooden rod and rode it like a surfboard, powering its flight with her magic, guiding its movements with her thoughts. She was headed to Quadling country. There was a secret weapons factory there, run by a friend of Morrible's. He had many Animals and Quadlings enslaved as laborers and had been the one to mass produce the guns for the Gale Force. Now, he was working on much more powerful weapons. Weapons that could destroy an entire city from miles away. Raga was determined that those weapons would never be put to use in Oz.<p>

As she flew over a town, Raga cackled and swooped down over the villagers' heads. The villagers cowered in fear and soon began running about screaming about the Emerald Queen's vengeance. Raga cackled again and flew onwards, towards her true goal.

* * *

><p>Elphaba plugged her ears and hunkered down behind a large boulder. Soon a loud bang announced that she was in the lab. Running along the corridors, she soon spotted the prisoner cell-block. She muttered a quick spell, opening all the locks and freeing the Animals and Munchkins.<p>

"You're free! Now leave this place quickly! It won't be standing much longer." Elphaba ordered.

The prisoners didn't need persuading. They ran out of the lab as fast as their legs could carry them.

Elphaba continued her search of the lab and found an office-type room. A blueprint of the lab was pinned up on the wall. She quickly studied the blueprint and selected her targets for the bombs. She quickly made her way through the lab and planted all six bombs. Two she put in the boiler room, two went in a high-pressure gas storage room, one went on the power generator, and the final one she placed on a tank filled with some sort of highly explosive liquid.

On her way out, Elphaba stumbled across a Munchkin with both his legs broken. Sighing, she went over and quickly healed his legs. The Munchkin was surprised and frightened, but Elphaba just shoved him out his cell door and pointed down the hall. The Munchkin ran as fast as he could and disappeared out the door.

Elphaba ran out of the lab and took flight as quickly as possible. She was about a mile away when the bombs went off and the lab blew sky-high! The shock-wave nearly sent her tumbling back to earth, but she managed to stay aloft.

"Whew! Raga wasn't kidding about that stuff. I am so glad we're not enemies." Elphaba shook her head and returned to Cornos.

* * *

><p>Fiyero was making his way towards the cellar doors of the sorcerer's house. Nightblaze was waiting for him at the edge of the forest. He found the cellar doors chained and padlocked. Reaching into his pouch, he took out a hacksaw and quickly cut the chain. He pulled it out of the door handles and slipped inside the cellar.<p>

Fiyero then took out a dark lantern and made his way through the cellar. He found the room where the sorcerer was conducting his experiments and attached one of his four bombs to the underside of the table in the center of the room. He then quietly snuck out of the room and headed to the other side of the cellar. There he found a room housing all sorts of vile potions and elixirs. Fiyero set his second bomb under a desk that was used as a table to mix the foul concoctions.

After that bomb was set, Fiyero quietly headed up the staircase and entered the kitchen. Now he felt his nerves starting to get to him a little. The fact that it was night now didn't help to calm him either. Still, he crept through the house, exploring the first level. Nothing was there except the sorcerer's study, so Fiyero planted the third bomb under his desk.

Fiyero then made his way up to the second level. Here he knew there was nothing but the sorcerer's bedroom, so he crept up to the attic. There he found the prisoners. Fiyero quickly cut the locks on the cages and freed the prisoners. But instead of running out to freedom, they all attacked Fiyero.

Fiyero yelped in surprise, dropping his last bomb and running towards the only window in the attic. However, the prisoners pursued him and followed him out the window. He managed to swing himself onto the drainpipe and slide to the ground. The Animals and humans the sorcerer had been experimenting on followed him and chased him into the forest.

Fiyero ran to the spot he knew Nightblaze was waiting for him and leapt onto the horse's back. Nightblaze sensed the danger and reared. He quickly took off for Cornos, the prisoners hot on his tail. Fortunately, the bombs went off, destroying the sorcerer's work, but he had escaped and was pursuing Fiyero along with his minions.

Nightblaze galloped for all he was worth, but a bolt of dark magic shot him in the heart and he fell with a cry of pain. Fiyero was thrown from the saddle and knocked unconscious by his head striking a rock.

"Well, well. It seems I've caught the 'noble' Prince Fiyero. Morrible will be pleased." The sorcerer rubbed his hands together in wicked glee.

* * *

><p>Raga found the factory. It was definitely a place of evil. Black smoke poured out of huge stacks, belching toxic chemicals into the once pure air. She swooped down and broke in through a high window. She made her way to the control room and knocked the two men in there unconscious.<p>

She then got on the loud speaker. "Attention! This factory will be destroyed in one hour! If you want to live, clear out immediately!"

The alarms started blaring and Raga at once prepared to fight. Several guards ran in, but she subdued them with a simple sleep spell. The next batch got their heads knocked together. One more wave tried to stop her, but she easily disarmed them and pointed two of their rifles at them.

"I suggest you take your comrades here and high-tail it out of this place," she said calmly.

The guards nodded and picked up their comrades. The ones who had been asleep woke up and seeing their hopeless position, helped carry their unconscious comrades. Once they had gone, Raga did a sweep of the building, setting her bombs as she went. Apparently the workers had all escaped and with the last bomb set, she flew off for Cornos. She was two miles out before the factory blew, but the explosion could be seen for miles.

Raga smiled triumphantly.

_"You will never win, Cordestina. Not so long as I am alive,"_ she thought as she flew home, unaware of the terrible news that awaited her.

When she arrived home, she found Elphaba wringing her hands and pacing. Concerned, she rushed over.

"What's wrong? What has happened?" she exclaimed.

Elphaba turned towards her and Raga could see she was crying. However, Elphaba suddenly screeched in rage and ran at Raga. Raga was shocked and didn't react in time. Elphaba's hands gripped Raga's throat, her eyes blazing with rage as she choked her cousin. Raga grabbed her wrists and tried to get Elphaba's hands off her throat.

"Elphaba! What is wrong?!" she wheezed out.

"I told you this would happen! I told you one of us would get caught! I told you, but you wouldn't listen and now she has him!" Elphaba screamed in anger, choking her.

"What?!" Raga's eyes went wide in shock.

Suddenly, Elphaba snapped out of her fit and released Raga. Raga fell to her knees coughing and rubbing her throat.

"I'm sorry, Raga! I don't know what came over me! I was just so, so angry. Are you ok?" Elphaba knelt beside her still coughing cousin.

Raga was still trying to get her breath back, but nodded as she wheezed and coughed.

"I'm ok, Elphaba. You are definitely, undeniably, head over heels in love with Fiyero. I take it Morrible captured him?" Her voice sounded flat, but Elphaba knew it was a combination of shock and nearly being strangled.

"Yes. I received a note shortly before you arrived." Elphaba handed her the note.

Raga took it and scanned the contents. It was a note from Morrible saying she had Fiyero and that if Elphaba ever wanted to see him alive again, she was to meet Morrible alone in the Emerald City at the palace. There was also a lock of Fiyero's sandy-blond hair as proof that Morrible was telling the truth.

Raga quickly cast her skrying spell. The portal showed a cell in Southstairs. Fiyero was sitting on the cot, his head hung in a dejected attitude. Elphaba saw the portal and cried out.

"Fiyero! Fiyero, my love!" She reached out towards the portal.

"He can't hear you. I'm sorry, Elphaba. We will get him out of there. I promise." Raga caused the portal to vanish.

_"No. _I_ will get him out of there. I'm expendable, but you and Fiyero are not. I'm sorry, Raga."_ Elphaba thought.

"And you are not going to attempt any crazy solo rescue missions, Elphaba. Understand?" Raga's eyes bored into her.

Elphaba was convinced that Raga had read her mind, but she just nodded. Raga seemed satisfied and led Elphaba to the kitchen. There she commanded Chistery to look after Elphaba. The ever loyal Monkey didn't need to be told why. He could see it in Elphaba's eyes.

Elphaba protested. "I don't need a Monkey babysitter! I'm fine, Raga. I want to help!"

"You are in no condition to help anyone. In your current state of mental distress, you'll only get yourself captured or worse. Please, Elphaba. I can't lose you too." Raga looked at Elphaba, her hazel eyes pleading.

Elphaba sighed and slumped down in a chair.

"Thank you. Don't worry. I will make this right." Raga left for her study.

Elphaba sat at the table, her head in her hands. Chistery scampered about cooking something, but she was too depressed to care. At least, that's what Chistery thought. Suddenly the young witch bolted out of her chair. He tried to stop her, but Elphaba pushed him out of the way and ran out of the kitchen. He tried to follow, but Elphaba grabbed her broom and flew out of the palace faster than the Monkey could.

Chistery gave up when he saw it was pointless. He returned to the palace and heard banging and cussing coming from Raga's study. The Monkey quickly flew to her study and pulled open the door. Raga froze mid-strike and a cuss word was strangled in her throat.

"Chistery! Where is she?!" the Emerald Queen demanded.

"Gone." was the Monkey's sad reply.

Raga swore. "That stupid, stupid girl! She's gonna get herself killed! I have to go after her!"

Chistery surprised Raga by grabbing her shoulders and shaking his head violently.

The woman sighed. "You're right, Chistery. She won't listen. Stupid Elphaba. Why must you be so darn stubborn?"

"Um… Your Majesty? If you don't mind me asking, why were you banging on your door and cussing?" Chistery suddenly asked.

Raga blushed. "Elphaba cast a entrapment spell. I couldn't open the door."

Chistery started snickering.

"Hey! It wasn't that funny!" Raga's ears turned bright fuchsia.

"But, doesn't the Palace respond to you?" Chistery laughed harder.

Raga's face turned the brightest shade of fuchsia ever as she buried her face in her hands. "I am such an idiot."

"I wouldn't say that. You were worried about Miss Elphaba." Chistery hugged the embarrassed and upset woman.

Raga sighed. "When did you become so wise, Chistery?"

The Monkey smiled. "Ever since Miss Elphaba and you helped me regain my powers of speech."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Dark Days.

Elphaba flew to the Emerald City. She knew this was a trap, but she had to rescue Fiyero without putting Raga in danger. She knew Raga would eventually counter her spell, but she hoped that Chistery would have better luck subduing her cousin, though she doubted it. As soon as she landed she saw Morrible standing there waiting for her. Glinda was nowhere in sight, but Elphaba could feel the blonde was nearby, watching and probably beating herself up about not being able to help.

"Well, Morrible? I'm here, alone as promised. Now you release Fiyero." Elphaba demanded, looking much more confident than she felt.

Morrible laughed. "Oh foolish, Elphaba! You may have broken my curse over Raga, albeit unintentionally, but you are still my best means of destroying her. Now that I have both you and Fiyero, I can lure her away from her precious Palace!"

Elphaba gasped! Only now did she realize how foolish this had been. What was she thinking?! Of course Raga would come to rescue her and Fiyero.

Morrible grinned wickedly. "Now you understand. This has _never_ been about you, my dear. This has always been about Raga and her title as Ruling Queen of Oz! True, my plans to rule all of Oz have been thwarted before, but as they say, 'third time's the charm'. Now be a good girl and go quietly to your cell."

Elphaba's eyes glowed green as she channeled her raw power. "No, Morrible. I will _not_ allow you to touch a hair on my cousin's head, even if it means I have to kill you right here, right now."

Morrible actually looked a little frightened. Elphaba's power had grown much since that last time they met. However, the weather witch quickly composed herself.

"I see Raga has taught you a few tricks. It won't matter. Not since I have _this_!" Morrible pulled out the Grimmerie. "You remember this, don't you, dearie? I _liberated_ it from our dear friend, Miss Glinda. She really needs to be more careful where she leaves important books lying around."

Elphaba scoffed. "You think that old thing can stop me? I've grown much since last we met, Morrible. I know the Grimmerie is nothing compared to the power of one of the Royal Bloodline of Oz!"

Elphaba shot a beam of green magic at Morrible, but the witch dodged it. Elphaba attacked again. Again Morrible dodged. Morrible managed to get a few shots off, but Elphaba blocked them with her powers. Soon the two were embroiled in a full blown magic battle. Elphaba was clearly the more powerful, but Morrible had a secret up her sleeve. She began chanting a spell from the Grimmerie and lured Elphaba to a spot in front of the balcony. A few seconds after Morrible finished the spell, a blast of pink magic shot out and struck Elphaba. She clutched her chest in pain. There was only one person that shot could have come from. Glinda.

_"An old friend will appear to betray you, but fear not. Her heart is ever true."_ Raga's words rang in Elphaba's head as she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Glinda was in the secret chamber of the library fuming. She couldn't believe what she had just done to her best friend.<p>

"Why?! Why does all this have to happen?! What good can come of it?!" she fumed.

"I'm not even gonna bother," Thorboo muttered under his breath.

Glinda stormed around the room voicing her thoughts in language her parents would not approve of at all. Once the worst was out and over though, she gradually calmed.

"Don't loose sight of the big picture, Glinda. Raga did say 'Dark days are ahead, but we'll get through them'. Elphie will be ok. You can still make sure she and Fiyero are ok." Glinda calmed herself, dropping into a chair exhausted.

"Now that you're thinking clearly again, the hard part is almost over. Relax as best you can, Glinda. Raga will take care of Morrible now." Thorboo assured her.

"Good. I hope that weather witch meets a very painful end." The blonde's words were laced with venom.

"Careful. Don't give in to hatred. That's the first step down a very dark path." Thorboo warned.

Glinda sighed. "I know. I'm just so tired and worn."

Thorboo looked kindly at her. "I know, kid. We all are."

* * *

><p>Raga knew Elphaba had been captured as soon as the messenger arrived with the note from Morrible.<p>

"That stupid girl! At least Glinda will be able to keep them alive. For now." Raga snatched the note from Chistery and tore it open.

She growled angrily when she read:

_"Hello Raga._

_ I have your precious cousin and her brainless boyfriend, but you knew that already. If you want to see either of them alive again, meet me in the courtyard of the Emerald Palace. You know which one I'm talking about. Come soon. I can't guarantee they'll be completely intact if you take to long._

_ Her Royal Highness,_

_ Cordestina Morrible."_

"Well, I see she's confident she'll win. Ok, Cordestina. You may have sped up my timetable a bit, but I am still strong enough to beat you. You _will rue_ the very day you tried to destroy my family!" Raga threw the now flaming note on the ground and grabbed her staff, storming out of the Palace.

* * *

><p>Fiyero looked up when he heard the guards walking down the hall. He looked through the bars of his cell and gasped when he saw Elphaba chained and being dragged to a cell with a solid metal door, triple bolted and padlocked.<p>

"Elphaba! Why did you come to try and rescue me yourself?! Now Raga's gonna get caught!" Fiyero shouted.

"I had to do something! I couldn't let Morrible hurt you!" Elphaba shouted back through the small barred window in her door.

Just then Morrible walked in.

"I'm glad to see you two _love birds_ are as affectionate as ever. This is going to be fun. I think we'll start with you, Master Tiggular. Guards!"

Two guards came at once and bowed to Morrible.

"Take the _Prince_ here to the interrogation chamber. Also, have The Wicked Witch of the West brought in and restrained. I want her to see every flinch, hear every scream, and endure every second of her love's torture." Morrible laughed maniacally.

The guards were beginning to wonder if Morrible was the true villain here, but they had to obey her orders. Fiyero didn't put up any fight. He knew this was inevitable. Elphaba however, still had quite a bit of fight left in her. She struggled to throw off her guards, but Morrible struck Fiyero with a whip.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Miss Elphaba, if you keep misbehaving, I shall be forced to punish Master Tiggular some more. Is that what you want?"

Elphaba stopped struggling, but glared daggers at Morrible.

"That's better. Now, to the interrogation chamber!" Morrible's laugh was truly insane.

Elphaba's guards secured her to the wall. She tugged at her chains, but it was no use. Her hands were suspended above her head and her legs were shackled to the wall by one foot chains. In short, she couldn't move from that spot. In addition, her shackles were made of Blue Ice Silver, so she couldn't use her magic.

Thankfully, Fiyero still had the collar Raga had given him, so Morrible couldn't do anything to him magically. But, she could torture him and that was exactly what she did. Fiyero was bound face-down, to a table in the center of the chamber and Morrible picked up a large knife. She cackled as she ran her thumb over the knife, examining its edge.

"So, you two thought you could stop me, eh? Big mistake!" Morrible stuck the knife in Fiyero's back and dragged it down, opening a deep cut.

Fiyero howled in pain as the knife tore its bloody path through his flesh. Elphaba rattled her chains as she tried to escape them and help her love.

"Uh-uh, Elphaba. Remember, if you misbehave, it'll be much worse for Fiyero." Morrible grinned at the green witch's look of utter distress.

Elphaba stilled herself, but she was boiling with rage!

Morrible applied the knife to Fiyero's back again, tearing another scream from the poor man. Elphaba winced in pain as her heart was pierced with every cry from Fiyero. Morrible set the knife down and tilted the table so that Fiyero was now suspended upright. She picked up a scourge and struck Fiyero. The nails in the multiple lashes of the scourge bit into Fiyero's back, only to tear bloody trails in it as Morrible yanked it downwards. Again and again she beat Fiyero until he passed out from the pain.

Morrible looked at Elphaba and saw what she had always longed to see. The tears were wonderful, but what Morrible really rejoiced in seeing, was the look of heartbroken hopelessness in Elphaba's eyes. Finally! She had broken that stubborn witch. Now she only needed to wait until Raga showed up, then her revenge would be complete.

* * *

><p>Raga flew to the Emerald City. She announced her presence in the most unmistakeable way possible. She knocked on the front door.<p>

A guard ran to inform Morrible.

"Madame Morrible! The Emerald Queen is knocking on the front gates!" he exclaimed.

Morrible grinned. "Well, it seems you mean quite a lot to our dear 'Queen'. She got here sooner than I thought she would, but no matter. Once I defeat her, you will all be executed as the traitors you are."

Raga was standing in the center of the courtyard, her head held high, her posture perfectly regal. Glinda was hidden in an upstairs window observing the former Queen of Oz. She couldn't help but notice the woman looked very much like Elphaba. She had the same high cheekbones, same strong jaw, same sculpted nose… Heck, they both even had the same regal posture. Glinda found it a bit uncanny.

Morrible walked out and greeted her 'guest'. "Hello, Raga. Welcome to what will soon be your tomb."

"Hello, Cordestina. Don't be so sure of your power. I have also grown since last we met." Raga's voice was smooth, calm, and confident.

Morrible cackled. "Oh! I think it is you, my dear who should beware of overconfidence. I defeated you once before, I can do it again! And this time I won't make the mistake of leaving you alive!"

Morrible attacked Raga with her magic, but Raga simply leaned to one side, easily dodging the attack. Morrible continued her assault, but Raga made no move to counter. She simply led Morrible a merry chase about the courtyard, dodging her attacks and on occasion deflecting them with her magic. Soon though, she surprised Morrible with a question.

"Why? Why are you doing this, Cordestina? Why are you seeking the destruction of Oz?"

Morrible was shocked by the question as it was nearly identical to the one Raga had asked her 1000 years ago.

"You know why! I told you why a thousand years ago, but since your memory has apparently become faulty, I'll tell you again. I'm doing all of this for power!" Morrible screeched.

"Why? Why is power so important to you? Don't the Ozians mean anything to you?"

"Heck no! I don't care about those stupid, ignorant fools! They were so eager for someone to blame for their problems, it was too easy to convince them of the Animals inferiority and later Elphaba's wickedness! They were so stupid that they willingly believed the lies and even committed murder for me!"

"That's all I needed to hear. Now, Glinda!" Raga launched a powerful attack at Morrible, trapping her in a ray of green energy.

Morrible was shocked! She tried to counter the spell, but Raga was far too powerful. Glinda walked up to her and took the Grimmerie from her.

"I believe this belongs to Raga. You really should be more careful what things you _liberate_ from others." Glinda's voice was cold as ice and Morrible knew she had been tricked.

"You! You were in league with them all this time!" she spat.

"Look's like you're finally catching up." Glinda couldn't suppress a snicker.

"Cordestina, your crimes against Oz are many. You have committed high-treason against me and against the Royal Family of Oz, but those crimes pale in comparison to your betrayal, mutilation, and murder of Ozians. Your crimes against my person I can forgive, but I cannot forgive your crimes against the Ozians, my cousin and her betrothed among them. I will not kill you, for I have no thirst for vengeance. However, I will strip you of all your magic and banish you to the edge of the Badlands." As she spoke, Raga's spell drained all Morrible's magic and she felt herself compelled to head in the direction of the Boarder Mountains.

"NO! I will return one day! Mark my words, Raga! I will return!" Morrible screeched as the magic drove her to the place that would be her home for the rest of her natural life.

"No. You will not return. You will stay in the Boarder Mountains for the rest of your life. Oz shall never again know your vile presence." Raga muttered under her breath.

Glinda shuffled uncomfortably on her feet. "Um, excuse me? Your Majesty?"

Raga turned to the blonde and smiled warmly at her. "Raga is fine. You must be Glinda. Elphaba has told me much about you. I'm glad to finally meet my cousin's best friend."

Glinda blushed as Raga warmly shook her hand.

"Come! Let us go and free Elphaba and Fiyero. Oz will soon have a reason to celebrate!" Raga exclaimed as she made her way to Southstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Wedding Bells.

All across Oz a magic skrying portal filled the skies. The citizens of Oz gasped as they watched the battle between the Emerald Queen and Morrible. At first they cheered for Morrible, but after Morrible confessed to only being out for herself and willingly hurting and killing Ozians to gain greater power, at long last they saw the truth. With the truth revealed, all of Oz began to acknowledge the rightful Queen.

* * *

><p>Raga wasted no time freeing Elphaba and Fiyero. She removed the collar from Fiyero's neck and healed all his wounds. She then told them what she had done to Morrible and declared that they were now free citizens of Oz. Elphaba nearly collapsed, but Glinda caught her and with Fiyero's help, managed to get her to a bed in the palace.<p>

"Is it really over?" Elphaba whispered weakly.

"Yes. It's over," said Raga as she burned the Grimmerie, destroying that foul book once and for all. "Rest now, Elphaba. You've had a terrible time," Raga gently stroked her cousin's head.

Elphaba's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell asleep, emotionally exhausted. Glinda nearly collapsed herself and retired to her own chambers. Fiyero rested by Elphaba's side and Raga left to straighten out all the chaos she had caused in Oz.

Niara had called out all the other creatures in hiding, from the Animals to the rest of the light-sprites. With their help, Raga was able to quickly restore order to Oz and eradicate any remaining threats. With the balance restored, Raga changed the name of the Emerald City to the Jade City and the name of the palace there to the Jade Palace, so there would be no confusion with her Palace. She appointed an honorable group of Ozians to oversee affairs there and took Elphaba, Fiyero, and now Glinda back to the True Emerald Palace.

Glinda was shocked when she saw the Emerald Palace. It was like someone had carved it out of a single, giant emerald. Raga smiled and led her to the suite of rooms that would be hers. Glinda squealed in delight! Everything was of a beautiful, green, crystalline structure; the walls, the floor, the ceiling, even the furniture. The large four poster bed had a luxurious feather bed on it with Cornosian cotton sheets and wool blankets. Glinda swore she had never felt such fine quality sheets and blankets before.

"I take it you approve?" Raga asked smiling.

Glinda squealed again and threw her arms around Raga in a bone crushing hug. "Oh, my Oz! I love it! You are nothing like I thought you'd be, Raga. I thought you might be worse than Morrible, but now I see that you are very much like Elphie!"

"I'm glad to hear it. Now can you please give me back the use of my lungs?" Raga chuckled.

"Oh! Sorry! Um, what should I call you? You know, since you're like the Queen. Should I call you Your Ozness or Your Majesty?" Glinda babbled a bit, suddenly feeling nervous again.

Raga laughed. "Just Raga is fine! I'm not a stickler for formality. I prefer to be comfortable and casual with close friends and family."

"Close friends?! We're close friends? But, you don't even know me," Glinda stammered.

"Any close friend of Elphaba's is a close friend of mine. Don't worry, Glinda. We'll get to know each other quite well soon enough. I expect Fiyero has formally proposed by now."

As if on cue, Elphaba's rather uncharacteristic shriek of, "YES!" reverberated throughout the Palace.

Glinda's jaw dropped. "Wow! You're good!"

Raga chuckled. "I may have been stuck in the Badlands alone for a thousand years, but I know enough about love to know that those two were destined for each other."

"So, you, me, Elphie, dress shopping ASAP. Oh, by the way, Elphie hates dress shopping. Heck! She hates shopping in general, but she has to come with us. It's her wedding dress for Oz sake!" Glinda threw her arms in the air dramatically.

Raga laughed. "I know, but I think I can handle, 'I hate shopping,' Elphaba if I can handle, 'I'm going to strangle you because my love is in Southstairs,' Elphaba."

"Wait… Elphie almost strangled you? Sheesh! No wonder you knew Fiyero was gonna propose," Glinda crossed her arms, but chuckled all the same.

Still, dress shopping with Elphaba was anything but easy.

"Come on, Elphie! Try this one," Glinda shoved a long white gown full of ruffles and frills into Elphaba's hands.

"No, Glin. You know how I feel about ruffles and frills," said Elphaba, shoving the dress back into her friend's hands and crossing her arms.

"Hmmm. How about this one, little Elf?" Raga picked a simple white gown off a rack and held it out for Elphaba's inspection.

Elphaba looked at the dress. It was a simple gown, with long off-the-shoulder sleeves and a skirt that would fall to her ankles.

She liked it, but Glinda cut in with the argument, "Oh! That's too simple! C'mon, Elphie! You've got to have _some_ frills and sparkles!"

Raga laughed. "It will have some trimmings, Glinda. Don't worry. I just think this will make an excellent base dress and unless I'm very much mistaken it should fit you perfectly, little Elf."

Elphaba narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to, Ragaleana?"

Raga chuckled. "You'll see."

In the end, Elphaba agreed to the dress and the trio returned to the Emerald Palace. Raga and Glinda sequestered themselves in Raga's room and wouldn't let anyone in. Elphaba tried to cast the skrying spell Raga had taught her, but found that Raga had shielded the room from all magic. Finally, after what seemed like years to the nervous bride-to-be, Raga and Glinda ushered her into her own bedroom. There, they presented her with the dress.

It was still simple, but Raga and Glinda had added some gold embroidered blue trim to the cuffs and waist. They had also added a small amount of silver sequins to the bodice. Elphaba wasn't so sure, but once she had the dress on, she thought again. The trim really brought life to the dress and the sequins added a touch of sparkle, but not too much. All-in-all, Elphaba had to admit she liked it.

Glinda promptly squealed in delight. "The sequins were my idea! I just love shiny things!"

"Yes, I know. I did live in a dorm room with you for nearly three years," Elphaba said dryly.

"Oh, Elphie! I know that deep down inside somewhere, you have an inner girly-girl just waiting to come out!" the blonde exclaimed, dancing around the room.

"Yes, well, we still have to do your hair and makeup, Elf," Raga chuckled at the blonde's exuberance and wondered how Elphaba had survived her.

"Oo! I'll do that! I LOVE doing your hair, Elphie! I missed that soooo much!" Glinda at once grabbed brush, comb, and curling iron and got to work.

Raga couldn't hold back her laughter any longer. Elphaba shot a glare at her.

"What?" she snapped at her laughing cousin.

"I-I just can't picture you letting this blonde bundle of energy anywhere near your hair! Seriously! You two are as opposite as opposite can get! How did you wind up being friends without killing each other?!" Raga held her sides laughing.

"Well, it wasn't easy, but we both made it work. Now hold still, Elphie! You don't want me to burn you with this thing, do you?"

"Sorry, Glin. It's just been so long since we last did this. It's going to take some getting used to," Elphaba held as still as she could.

"Tell me about it! I can't get over how soft and silky your hair is!" Glinda gushed.

Raga finally managed to calm herself. "I guess I can see how you two wound up being friends. You may drive each other crazy at times, but the truth is, you're like sisters. You love each other anyway."

Elphaba looked at her cousin with a smile. "You're pretty smart for someone who was alone in the wilderness for a thousand years."

Raga chuckled, but made no reply.

"There! Done! Now for the makeup!" Glinda was clearly in her own world at the moment as she went to work on Elphaba's makeup.

Soon though, the process was over and Elphaba looked at her reflection. She smiled. Glinda had worked her fashionista magic, gathering her hair in a loose bun on the back of her head and letting the ends fall in loose ringlets down her back. She had also dusted her cheeks with the faintest hint of pink and colored her lips a rudy red. A bit of mascara on her lashes and light purple eyeshadow and Elphaba was done. Well, not quite.

Raga walked up behind her and gently set a crown of white rosebuds with a veil attached to it on her head. Elphaba had no doubt Raga had crafted the veil and crown herself and gave her cousin a grateful peck on the cheek. Raga smiled and gave Elphaba's hand a gentle squeeze. Glinda could barely contain her excitement. She clapped her hands and pranced around the cousins before scooping up her bouquet and prancing out the door.

Raga shook her head and asked, "Shall we?"

"We shall," Elphaba replied, taking her cousin's arm and walking out of the room.

The wedding was a small affair. Just a private ceremony in the chapel of the Palace. Glinda was maid of honor of course, Fiyero's cousin Jakil came to stand as best man, Fiyero's parents were there, and Raga, as closest blood relative, gave Elphaba away to the groom. As soon as the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Fiyero threw back the veil and kissed Elphaba with such passion that Glinda cried, Fiyero's parents had no doubt of his love for the green girl, and Raga smiled through her own tears.

Elphaba threw her bouquet and Glinda dived for it exclaiming, "It's mine!"

"You can have it! I have no intentions of ever getting married!" Raga exclaimed, scrabbling back, away from the blonde and laughing.

Elphaba and everyone else laughed at Glinda's antics and the blonde herself laughed when she realized just how ridiculous the whole situation was. The reception was just a gathering of the family in the ballroom of the Palace. Elphaba danced with her father-in-law while Fiyero danced with his mother. Once they had satisfied the ancient custom, the bride and groom danced together. Glinda danced with Jakil, while Raga just watched, perfectly content in the happy atmosphere. Once the dancing was over, everyone moved to the dinning room.

Raga sat at the head of the table, with Elphaba on her right and Fiyero next to his wife. Glinda was on Raga's left and Jakil sat next to the blonde. Finally, the King and Queen of the Vinkus sat next to their son. Chistery and the other flying Monkeys served the guests, then left.

"So, Elphaba, are you and Fiyero going to remain here? Because, as Crown Prince of the Vinkus, Fiyero does have duties to attend to," said King Hammon, taking a sip of wine.

"Oh, stop it, Hammon! You know as well as I that Fiyero can stay here if he and Elphaba wish it. I'm sorry about my husband, dear. He just misses Fiyero. I do too, but I understand if you wish to stay with your cousin. Family is the greatest treasure of all," said Queen Ilian.

Elphaba smiled at the queen. "Thank you. I would prefer to remain with Raga. She's my only living family, who loves and accepts me for who I am."

"I think we shall remain here for the time being, Father. We will visit and one day we just might move into Kiamo Ko. But for now, we shall stay here," Fiyero settled the question and was rewarded by a passionate kiss from his wife.

"Ok, you two! Some of us are trying to eat," Jakil joked.

"What are you talking about? Last time you had a girlfriend you were more concerned about locking lips than eating," Fiyero shot back.

"Alright, boys! Don't make me separate you," Raga teased.

Everyone laughed and soon headed off for home or bed.

As they got ready for bed, for the first time, Elphaba didn't head into the closet to change. That night, Elphaba Melena Emeraldin, now Elphaba Melena Tiggular, experienced the deepest form of true love.

Raga and Glinda could hear the love birds from their own rooms, but smiled knowing that Elphaba and Fiyero were finally with their true love. Glinda at once began thinking up baby names, but Raga just reveled in the knowledge that Elphaba was loved and happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well, what other adventures might our friends have now that they finally have their happily ever after? Thank you to all who FollowedFavorited and/or Reviewed. Your support is much appreciated.  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: New Beginnings.

Elphaba woke one morning to the sound of Fiyero's snoring. She smirked and snuggled closer to him, breathing in his scent and wrapping her arms around him. He hummed in his sleep and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer still. She sighed happily. Life was definitely worth living. All the hardships she'd ever faced and the heartache she'd endured where now as nothing in this moment of pure happiness. Elphaba gently pushed some of Fiyero's hair out of his face and woke him by tweaking his nose.

"Good morning, sleepyhead. Sleep well?" she purred in his ear.

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "When I've got the prettiest, bestest woman in all of Oz next to me every day of my life, how can I not?"

She slapped his arm playfully and got up. "'Bestest' is not a word. I don't care how many times you and Glinda say it is, it's not. But I do appreciate the sentiment. Now get up."

Elphaba and Fiyero appeared at the breakfast table looking as happy as ever. Raga however was nowhere to be seen. Glinda looked a little worried as she glanced up at Elphaba and Fiyero.

"Where's Raga?" Elphaba asked, sitting down next to her husband and across from Glinda.

"She's in bed. She caught the flu and she's been…"

"AAAACHOOOO!"

"Doing that all morning," Glinda looked in the general direction of Raga's room as a coughing fit echoed throughout the Palace after the sneeze.

"That, doesn't sound good. I hope she feels better soon. I should check on her later," Elphaba commented as she looked at her breakfast with disgust.

Glinda noticed the look. "What's wrong? You always have eggs and blueberry pancakes in the morning."

Elphaba pushed her plate away. "I don't know why, but I have a monster craving for eggplant stew this morning."

Glinda nearly spit out her orange juice. "You what?! But you hate eggplant! Oh…"

Elphaba looked at her friend worriedly as a sly knowing smirk crossed the blonde's face. "What are you thinking, Glin?"

"You're pregnant!" Glinda shrieked. "I can't believe it finally happened! About time too! You two have been at it long enough."

Elphaba just stared at the blonde like she was nuts. "Seriously? You've been waiting for us to… have kids? This whole time? I think you've officially lost your mind, Glinda."

Glinda would not be persuaded otherwise. "Oh, please, Elphie! You've got your first craving and everything! You can't seriously deny that your pregnant."

"It's just a random craving, Glin. That alone doesn't mean I'm pregnant," Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Then we'll call the doctor. He'll tell you I'm right," Glinda declared, settling the question with her signature determined look.

Elphaba sighed in defeat. She knew Glinda would stop at nothing and so surrendered to the crazy blonde.

"Glinda could be right. You haven't had your monthly in a while either. It's a good idea for you to get a checkup, Fae," Fiyero whispered in her ear.

Elphaba sighed again. "Why do you have to be so right about this?"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" he teased.

That made Elphaba smile. She gave him a peck on the cheek and turned her attention to the bowl of eggplant stew Chistery had brought her.

* * *

><p>A few hours later the doctor was examining Elphaba.<p>

"Hmm. Well, it's still a bit early to tell for sure, but you definitely have many of the early signs. I'd say your friend is right and you are with child, but you will know for sure when you feel the first movements. I would suggest making sure you get plenty of fluids and fiber. Fruit is usually best. Consult me if you start vomiting or have severe constipation. Now I must check on the Queen again. She's definitely got the worst case of flu I've ever seen," the doctor bowed to Elphaba and left to check on Raga.

Elphaba was stunned. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant? But, it was too soon! She wasn't ready to be a mother! Heck! She didn't even know how to be a mother!

"Calm down, Fae. We'll work this out together," Fiyero said suddenly taking her in his strong arms.

Only then did Elphaba realize that her mental rant had actually been spoken aloud. "Oh, Fiyero! I'm so scared! What if I mess up? What if the baby isn't healthy? What if…"

Fiyero pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here, Glinda's here, Raga's here… We're all here for you, Fae. Everything's gonna be ok."

Elphaba sighed and relaxed into Fiyero's embrace, but the thoughts kept buzzing though her head. What if the baby had a disability? What if she was a bad mother? What if the child had her magic? Would she be able to teach them how to control it like Raga taught her? Or would she wind up doing something like what her father did to her? Or worse?!

_"No! No. I will not do anything remotely close to what my father did to me. I would never hurt my child. Ever. And so help me, I will kill anyone who dares harm my child in any way!"_ Elphaba nodded at the thought as her motherly instincts rose up for the first time in full.

* * *

><p>Raga was lying on her bed, miserable with the flu. Her sinuses were congested and inflamed, her lungs were congested, her ribs hurt from all the coughing, her joints ached, her muscles ached, her throat was inflamed, and her stomach could hardly keep anything down. Glinda carefully opened the door and entered the room carrying a tray. She softly walked over to the bedside and set the tray on the nightstand.<p>

"Hey. You feeling any better?" she asked softly.

Raga coughed a few times before replying in a decidedly nasally voice. "No. I feel like warmed-over death."

Glinda couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. Even when she felt like 'warmed-over death', Raga was still a rather humorously sarcastic person. Glinda picked up a medicine bottle and a spoon.

"I've got your medicine. Do you think you can keep it down?"

Raga sat up painfully. "I'll try, but no promises."

Glinda nodded and measured out a teaspoon, then slipped it in Raga's mouth, as she was too busy trying to prop herself up on her elbows. Raga swallowed the foul liquid and coughed a few times, making a disgusted face.

"Gah! That stuff is worse than anything I ever had to eat in the Badlands. But I don't want to be stuck in this room for three weeks," she said, laying back down.

"I know. But you won't have to take it forever. Would you like some soup?" Glinda inquired, holding a bowl of chicken soup.

Raga nodded a little, pushing herself into a sitting position against her headboard. Glinda handed her the bowl and waited until she was done. Raga didn't have much of an appetite and only ate about half the soup. She was soon asleep again and Glinda quietly made her way back to the kitchen.

"How is she?" Elphaba inquired.

Glinda sighed. "She feels like 'warmed-over death'. Her exact words. She'll be ok though. She fell asleep a few minutes ago."

Elphaba bit her lower lip. She was worried about her cousin, though the doctor had said she'd soon recover, and she was worried about her own pregnancy. She still hadn't told Glinda what the doctor said because the blonde was sure to call it a done deal and start planning a massive and elaborate baby shower. Not to mention suggesting a couple hundred baby names and insisting they call her 'Auntie Glinda' and who-knows what else. She was startled out of her mental monologue by Glinda's voice.

"So, what did the doctor say?"

"What?" Elphaba blinked.

"What did the doctor say?" Glinda repeated. "Am I right or am I right?"

Elphaba couldn't suppress a chuckle at her exuberant friend's confidence. She decided to tell Glinda after all, since she'd probably find out on her own anyway.

"He said it's still a bit early to know for sure, but I've definitely got several of the early signs of pregnancy. However, before you jump twenty feet in the air and go crazy planning parties and what-not, we won't know for sure until I feel the baby quickening. So keep your feet on terra firma, thank you very much," Elphaba smirked at her hopelessly excited friend.

"OH MY OZ! I KNEW IT! I TOTALLY KNEW IT!" Glinda would have crushed her friend in a hug of pure exuberance, but suddenly found herself suspended about a foot in the air by her ankles.

Elphaba glared at her with her arms crossed. "Would you kindly keep your voice down? You don't want to wake Raga up, do you?"

Just then the sound of violent coughing reached their ears. Elphaba dashed off towards her cousin's room, worried that her condition had worsened. Glinda squeaked in surprise as she landed unceremoniously on her head, suddenly released from Elphaba's magic. She sat up rubbing her sore head.

"You're definitely pregnant, Elphie. The hormones are already kicking in. Ow," Glinda muttered as she slowly stood up and made her way rather dizzily to Raga's room.

Elphaba burst into Raga's room to find her cousin hunched over in bed coughing up a storm. She ran to her side and began rubbing her back to help calm the coughing. Raga finally stopped coughing and lay back with a moan of pain. Suddenly she looked over at her cousin and her eyes shot wide.

"What are you doing in here? You shouldn't be in here, what with the baby," she said hoarsely.

Elphaba blinked. "How did you know?"

Raga smiled. "I've known for weeks. The Palace sensed the forming of a new life and consequently, I sensed it as well. You, my dear Elphaba, are nearly two months pregnant."

The color drained from Elphaba's face. Nearly two months? And she didn't notice it? But then again, she had been feeling a little queasy in the mornings and there were the missed monthlies and a few other things.

Just then Glinda came in still clutching her head. "Hey! I know you're pregnant and having hormonal issues, but that doesn't mean you can just drop me on my head!"

Elphaba whirled around and her face showed how awful she felt. "I'm so sorry, Glin. I didn't mean to drop you like that. Here, let me help."

Elphaba gently laid a hand on her friend's head and healed her. Glinda sighed in relief.

"Thank you. Now, you should go read or something. I'll look after Raga, don't worry. Now shoo!" Glinda fairly pushed Elphaba out of the room and closed the door.

Elphaba shook her head. She still couldn't believe she had a new life growing inside her. It was all just so… surreal. She slowly made her way to the library.

"Hello, Elphaba. Congratulations by the way. Anything in particular I can help you find?" Thorboo asked from his stand.

Raga had brought him back with them and he was very happy to be home again after a thousand year absence. Elphaba looked up at him in shock.

"You too? Why is it that I am the last to know and I'm the one carrying the baby?" she asked, a touch of bitterness in her voice.

Thorboo was surprised by her reaction, but quickly recovered. He remembered a certain queen he once served who had had a similar experience.

"You're not the first woman who didn't realize she was pregnant and you won't be the last. Your great-aunt Sapreen was the same way when she was pregnant with Raga. She had no idea 'til she was four months along. She also, wasn't too happy to be the last to know. She felt it made her a bad mother, but she was the best mom ever to Raga. Ask her yourself if you don't believe me. She'll tell you her mom was the best," Thorboo smiled at Elphaba.

Elphaba sighed. "What if… what if the child comes out… green?"

There, she'd said it. She'd voiced her biggest fear aloud. That her child would be born green, just like her. That her child would be an outcast as she had been.

"Oh, Elphaba. You don't have to worry about that. Green Elixir is the only cause of green skin in Oz. As long as you don't drink that stuff, your child will be born a perfectly average color. Now, I've got some excellent books on what to expect when you're… expecting. Interested?" Thorboo inquired.

Elphaba's ears perked up at that. She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Thorboo smiled. "Good. Now, I should caution you, these are generalizations, so you might not experience everything in the books. Also, some signs and symptoms may appear sooner or later than the books say. Just remember, you're an individual, so your experience will be unique to you. These books are just meant to be a rough guide. Ok?"

"Alright already! Spare me the lecture, why don't ya? Where do I find them?" Elphaba snapped a bit.

"I can see you've already got the crankiness. Anyway, third level, medical section, under 'Pregnancy'."

Elphaba nodded and headed in that direction. Soon she was curled up in her favorite chair by the fire reading quickly. She was completely engrossed in what she was reading and didn't hear when Fiyero came in, nor did she notice when he sat on the floor beside her. Fiyero just watched her, enthralled by her beauty and endeared by the look of utter concentration on her face. He liked the look she got when she lost herself in a book and the expressions that graced her face.

At the moment, Elphaba's brow was furrowed in concentration, her face seeming to glow a bit in the sunlight. Fiyero perched his elbows on his knees and held his chin in his hands, just watching her. Those big chocolate-brown eyes darted back and forth, quickly taking in all the information on the pages before them. He remembered back when they were at Shiz and Glinda (then Galinda) had forced him into a reading contest with Elphaba.

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, come on! I may be brainless, but I'm not stupid!" Fiyero glared at Galinda.<em>

_ "Oh, come on now, Fifi! Are you afraid of being beaten by a girl?" Galinda teased._

_ "Have you seen the number of books she's read? I would be crazy to challenge her!"_

_ Galinda however, was nothing if not persistent. "Fifi is a frady-cat!" she sing-songed._

_ "Am not! I just want to hold on to what little dignity I have!"_

_ "That would be none," said a voice they both recognized._

_ "Elphie! I was just telling Fifi here that you two should totally have a book reading contest!" the blonde exclaimed._

_ Elphaba quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "You wish to challenge me?"_

_ Fiyero colored bright red. "I never accepted that challenge!"_

_ Elphaba got an evil smile on her face. "Suit yourself. But, if you were to challenge me and win, I just might consider going on that date with you."_

_ Fiyero sighed. "I'm not getting out of this am I?"_

_ "Nope!" both girls laughed._

_ "See you in the library at three sharp. Don't be late or it's an automatic forfeit," Elphaba walked off with Galinda, who was skipping, while she was reading._

* * *

><p>Fiyero chuckled at the memory.<p>

His chuckling brought Elphaba out of her concentration. She closed the book and looked down at him.

"And what, pray, are you thinking of that has got you so tickled?" she asked quirking an eyebrow in her signature amused expression.

"I was remembering the time you and Glinda forced me into a reading contest with you," he replied.

A smile appeared on Elphaba's face as she recalled that memory. "Ah, yes. I remember that day fondly. You were a pathetic opponent, but how else were we going to get you to study?"

"Study! You just wanted to get on my nerves to see if I would still ask you out!" Fiyero accused her.

Elphaba grinned wider. "It worked, didn't it? You were still just as persistent as ever."

Fiyero laughed and stood up, wrapping her in his arms and leading her over to the settee, settling her in his lap. She just snuggled into him with a happy sigh, leaning her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He loved it when she did this, when she let herself be completely vulnerable, when she showed just how much she trusted him. She loved it when he held her like this, when he became her protector, when he showed just how much he cared about her.

Glinda walked in looking for a book on flu remedies and saw this cute little scene. "Awwww!"

Both Fiyero and Elphaba looked at her with mildly annoyed expressions. "What?"

"You two look so cute! If only I had a camera," Glinda smiled at them.

They both rolled their eyes at her and went back to enjoying each other's company. Glinda chuckled and found her book. She left the library knowing Fiyero and Elphaba would make great parents.

Fiyero and Elphaba spent a few more minutes cuddling, then Elphaba picked up the book she had been reading. Fiyero let her get comfortable next to him and peered over her shoulder.

"Pregnancy books?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Can I read these?"

"Mmhhmm."

Fiyero shrugged and picked up one of the books.

"Start with this one. It'll make more sense," Elphaba handed him a different book and kept on reading.

Fiyero chuckled. Elphaba really had no idea how great of a mother she'd be. She was kind, compassionate, nurturing, loving, great at multi-tasking, and very organized. Among other things.

_"Oh, well. It took me years to convince her of how beautiful she is. I guess it'll take a while to convince her she'll be a great mom,"_ he thought as he started reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: What to Expect When You're Expecting.

A little over two months later, Elphaba felt the first flutters. She also noticed she was starting to gain weight and a noticeable baby bump. Her morning sickness was pretty much gone and she felt more energized and alive. But everyone was starting to 'help' her more.

Glinda opened the door for her friend. "Here, Elphie. Let me get that for you."

"I'm not helpless, Glin. In fact, I've never felt more alive!" Elphaba sat down before anyone had the chance to pull out a chair for her.

Raga walked into the study, looking healthy once again. She had fully recovered from the flu a week after contracting it and was back to her old self. She sat down in the window seat and looked out at the February snowstorm.

"Hmph! Well, this throws a wrench in my plans. Oh, well. It's good day to spend indoors," she said stretching like a cat.

Elphaba chuckled. "You lazy pussy. Don't you want to do something active?"

Raga chuckled. "Don't let the hormones fool you, little Elf. You shouldn't do too much."

Elphaba moaned. "Not you too! Why does everyone seem to think I'm helpless just because I'm pregnant?"

"I didn't say that. I merely said you shouldn't do too much. You are still perfectly capable of doing your normal tasks, but don't let this energy buzz fool you into thinking you can run a marathon," Raga grinned.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to do that? I may be buzzing, but I'm not stupid."

Raga chuckled. "I know, Elf. I know."

Fiyero walked in and promptly sat beside his wife. "How's my little Fae doing?" he asked, patting her stomach.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "It could very well be a boy, Yero. And what is it with everyone wanting to touch my stomach?"

Raga chuckled. "I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the excitement of a new life being created."

Elphaba rolled her eyes again. Raga just picked up a nearby book and started reading.

"So, Elphie, have you and Fifi decided on any baby names yet?"

"Oh, no! Not this again! Please, Glinda! I've had it up to my eyeballs with your ridiculous baby names. I mean, seriously, who names their kid 'Charles'?" Elphaba threw her hands up in exasperation.

"I think it sounds dignified. And it was very popular on Earth among the gentry." Glinda retorted.

"And how would you know that?" Elphaba asked.

"Raga showed me a skrying spell that would let me see Earth at any point in time that has already happened." Glinda replied.

"Raga! I can't believe you're encouraging her!" Elphaba exclaimed.

Raga sighed and set her book down. "I'm not. I merely taught her the spell so she could see some of the more interesting parts of Earth history without pestering me half the day. I didn't know she was trying to find more baby names, but I guess I should have seen that one coming."

"Yes, you should have. But anyway, I am not naming any child of mine 'Charles'. No one would get it." Elphaba crossed her arms.

"Well, then what will you name them?" Glinda wasn't going to give up that easily.

"I'll decide that when he or she is born. I want to get a good look at him or her before I chose a name," Elphaba stated with a firm nod.

"Hey! Don't I get any say in what our child is to be named? I helped make this life too you know," Fiyero pouted.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Of course you do. I'm just… hormonal right now. Is it weird that I know I'm hormonal, yet I can't do much about it?"

"Not really. Most of the women in our family have been like that. My mother was like that, my grandmothers were like that, my great-grandmothers… point is, it runs in the family. You'll be just fine, Elf." Raga went back to her book.

* * *

><p>Life with pregnant Elphaba was very… interesting. Fiyero quickly learned that you never mess with a pregnant woman unless you have a death wish. Normal angry Elphaba was bad enough, but pregnant angry Elphaba was a whole new level of painful. She actually punched him square in the jaw, knocking him out cold. She regretted it later and they both agreed that messing with a pregnant woman was a very bad idea.<p>

Everyone also got to experience Elphaba's pregnancy cravings. She would get very cranky when she got hungry and very short tempered. Plus, she almost always craved some crazy combination of foods that made everyone else gag. Poor Chistery was run ragged keeping up with Elphaba's demands.

"Chistery! Get me some fish and sour cream!" the emerald princess demanded.

The Monkey obeyed quickly, not wishing to have Elphaba threaten to zap him or something. Raga gaged when she heard that combination.

"Fish and sour cream? Seriously? Last time it was chocolate and pickles and that was bad enough. How can you stomach the stuff?" she asked.

Elphaba glared at her.

"It was just a question! Oz, Elphaba!"

Elphaba sighed. "I'm sorry, Raga. It's the dang hormones."

Raga wrapped an arm around her cousin. "It's ok. I understand. But in answer to my question…"

"Yeah… I have no idea how I can stomach these combinations. For some strange reason, it tastes good to me."

"I doubt I will ever understand how that works. Maybe it has something to do with you needing certain nutrients at the time."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>Elphaba's mood swings were also something not to be taken lightly. She could be all happy and bubbly, even more so than Glinda (which was somewhat disturbing) one minute, then turn around and become all angry and cranky the next. Also, the simplest things could cause her to burst into tears for no apparent reason. As a result of the crazy mood swings, Elphaba was actually more prone to be cranky, irritable, and angry.<p>

She hated these weird moods and mood swings. They made her feel awful and confused her to no end. Fiyero was at his wits end by month seven. He tried his best to support Elphaba, but in all honesty, he didn't have a clue. Finally, he turned to Raga for help.

"Raga, what am I gonna do? It's like she's a completely different person!"

"Fiyero…"

"I mean, she's all happy one minute, then she's crying her eyes out the next!"

"Fiyero…"

"What am I supposed to do? Is there a magic formula for dealing with these things? What…"

"FIYERO!"

Fiyero jumped, but finally shut up.

"Thank you. Now, in answer to your questions, no, there is not a magic formula for dealing with these things and all you need to do is just be there for her, don't take anything she says personally at this point, and just endure it. It won't last forever and it's nearly always worst with the first one. Next time you have kids, it shouldn't be quite so bad because you'll kinda know what to expect," Raga huffed a bit, trying to get everything out before Fiyero started babbling again.

Fortunately, he seemed to have actually paid attention, despite his frazzled nerves. "Thank you, Raga. Sorry I freaked out on you like that. I'm just… What if something goes wrong? What if I'm a bad father? I don't know the first thing about raising kids! I mean, look at me! I was a total goof-off in school and I got a bad reputation by the time I was fourteen. What kind of father will that make me?"

Raga smiled and laid a hand on Fiyero's shoulder. "That was before you met Elphaba. And besides, that's all in the past. You are not the same man today that you were three years ago, nor even the same man you were yesterday. The past does not define who we are. You'll be a great dad, Fiyero."

Fiyero smiled. "Thanks."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Please note that I watch too much Call the Midwife for my own good. In other words, there is a somewhat graphic birthing scene that is not at all accurate as to the time it takes for a real birth. Also I am not a doctor of any kind, so my information might not be 100% accurate.**

Chapter 13: Adventures in Midwifery and Parenthood.

For nine months, Elphaba carried her first child and for nine months everyone had to deal with the repercussions of raging pregnancy hormones. However, as the due-date drew near, Elphaba unexpectedly went into labor. At three o'clock in the morning.

"What do we do? The nearest hospital is an hour away and all the midwives are otherwise engaged!" Fiyero shouted in panic.

"Oh, just shut up, Fiyero! AAAHHH!" Needless to say, Elphaba was not the nicest person while in labor (as if anyone is).

"I can deliver the baby," Raga said quietly.

"You can? Oh, thank goodness!" Fiyero was relieved.

"Do you even know how to deliver a baby, Raga?" Elphaba had picked up on the slightly hesitant tone in Raga's voice.

"I learned, but it was a very long time ago and I've never actually had occasion to deliver a baby."

"What?! Oh, we are so going to the hospital… AAAHHH!"

Raga made a judgment call then and there. "No, Elphaba. You are staying right in this bed and you will do exactly as I say. Fiyero, take her hand and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, like try to get out of bed and travel by broom to the hospital."

Fiyero obliged, but Elphaba was surprised by the sudden confidence and authority in Raga's voice and backed down at once. Still, she was very glad to have Fiyero by her side holding her hand.

"GAAAHHH!" she screamed as the contractions seized her.

"Ok, Elphaba. Breathe. Remember when you had those practice contractions and Fiyero nearly passed out? It's just like that," Raga said calmly.

"This is nothing like that! This hurts! AAAHHH!"

"I know. So you really need to breathe."

After a few minutes, Elphaba managed to get her breathing down and waited for Raga to tell her what to do.

"Ok. Any minute now, you'll feel the urge to push."

As if on cue, Elphaba screamed as another contraction seized her. The urge to push was almost overwhelming.

"Good, Elphaba! Good! I can see the head. We just want small pushes now. Can you do that?"

Elphaba nodded, panting. Another contraction, another scream.

"Excellent! Baby's head is born! Now, I want one, big, final push and Baby will be here," Raga's voice was calm and soothing as she instructed Elphaba.

Elphaba was too tired to say anything, but just gathered herself for the final push. When the contraction hit, it was the worst yet. Elphaba screamed, but pushed for all she was worth. After what seemed like forever, the pressure was gone and Elphaba collapsed back onto the bed, panting.

"Well done, Elphaba! Baby is born!" Raga beamed at her exhausted cousin as she carried a bundle over to the nearby table.

A few moments later a baby's cry was heard and Raga walked over to the bedside and placed a green-wrapped bundle in Elphaba's arms. Elphaba was a bit frightened, but looked anyway. Her eyes were met with the sight of a very healthy, decidedly red-in-the-face baby, squalling away like there was no tomorrow. She looked up at Raga, her brown eyes shining with joy.

"Congrats, you two. You are the proud parents of a healthy little girl. With quite the pair of lungs, I might add," Raga smiled at her cousins as they beheld their first born.

"What are we gonna call her?" Fiyero asked, looking at his daughter with absolute adoration.

"Sapreen," Elphaba murmured.

"That's perfect," Fiyero whispered.

"Mother would be honored and I am grateful. But right now, I think little Sapreen wants to eat," Raga chuckled as Sapreen pushed against her mother's breast.

Elphaba chuckled as she settled her daughter in a comfortable position. Just then, Glinda burst into the room.

"What did I miss? Aaawww!" Glinda was at once enthralled by the sight of Elphaba nursing her daughter.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Seriously, Glin. You are too sentimental. Anyway, her name is Sapreen, after my great aunt, Raga's mother."

"And her middle name shall be Elphaba, after her beautiful, smart, kind, caring, wonderful mother," Fiyero declared.

"I do not recall approving that. Shouldn't her middle name be after your mother?"

Fiyero shook his head. "In the Vinkus, it's tradition for the eldest daughter's middle name to be after the mother."

"Liar! That's Munchkinland. I should know, I was raised there," Elphaba would have crossed her arms if it weren't for her daughter being nestled in them.

"It also happens to be an Emeraldin family tradition. If you don't believe me, little Elf, look it up with Thorboo," Raga stated.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Fine. You all win. Her name is Sapreen Elphaba Tiggular. Hmm. That actually has a nice ring to it."

Glinda squealed in delight. "Oh! This is so ozmazifiying! Now we have to have a huge party to introduce little Sapreen here to everyone in Oz!"

"Shh! Not so loud. The baby," the others hissed.

"Oh! Sorry," Glinda whispered, stifling a giggle.

* * *

><p>Sapreen was quite the addition to the family. She refused to sleep in the nursery, so Elphaba and Fiyero had the cradle moved to their room. She also insisted on being fed every two hours. Elphaba was not happy about having to get up in the middle of the night to nurse her child, but she never could stay annoyed with that adorable, little face for long. Fiyero quickly learned the proper way to change diapers and Elphaba often roped him into doing that particularly unpleasant chore. Raga offered advice and helped out, somehow knowing how to handle situations despite never having had kids herself. Still, the first few months were an adjustment for everyone, but everyone loved the little bundle of brown haired, blue eyed energy.<p>

"I had no idea how much work a child can be," Elphaba muttered as she tried to get Sapreen to take a bath.

"You said it! That little hoyden is more trouble now than I ever was in school," Fiyero replied.

"Make yourself useful and help me. She seems to take to baths more if you're around for some reason," Elphaba ordered.

Fiyero smiled and came over. "That's because I make bath time fun."

Elphaba snorted. "And I don't?"

Fiyero shrugged. "No offense, Fae, but you tend to make bath time seem like a chore. It's no wonder Sapreen prefers me to give her a bath." He proceeded to play with his five month old daughter.

Elphaba threw up her hands in defeat. "That is it! You are in charge of bath time from now on."

"Suits me," Fiyero chuckled and went back to playing with Sapreen.

Elphaba laughed and slipped out of the room. Oz! Having a child was tough, but worth it. She loved seeing the look of wonder on Sapreen's small face when she saw something new. She loved the way her daughter cooed in delight when she was near. She loved the way she squealed happily when Fiyero twirled her around. She loved her daughter, pure and simple.

Elphaba chuckled as she remembered Glinda's attempt to babysit the week before.

* * *

><p><em>Fiyero decided to take Elphaba to a nice restaurant for some alone time with her. She was reluctant to agree, especially when Glinda insisted that she could babysit. Raga secretly promised to keep an eye on things and step in when Glinda got in over her head, so Elphaba did eventually reluctantly agree. When they got back, they found Glinda lying on her bed in her nightgown. Her dress was on a chair covered in purple baby vomit.<em>

_Elphaba and Fiyero at once ran to check on Sapreen and found Raga asleep in the rocking chair, Sapreen peacefully and securely nestled in her arms. As they crossed the room, Raga woke up and smiled at them. After putting Sapreen to bed she told them what had happened. And that was how they found out Sapreen was allergic to prunes._

* * *

><p>"Hi, Elphie! What's so funny?" Glinda called out as her friend entered the sitting room.<p>

"Oh, I was just remembering your first attempt to babysit," Elphaba replied.

Glinda groaned. "I am _never_ having kids. Who knew Sapreen was allergic to prunes?"

Elphaba chuckled. "Well, now you know not to feed her prune purée."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. I am not going to be babysitting her again anytime soon."

"That's ok. I don't think there will be occasion for that anytime soon anyway," Elphaba said, leaning back on the couch.

"Good. How do you do it, Elphie? How do you know what to do when she's upset or not feeling good or, well, anything!"

Elphaba laughed. "It's not easy, but it's partly instinct and partly trial and error. Mostly trial and error, it seems like."

Glinda shook her head. "I am definitely, never having kids."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Glin. You just might change your mind. Having kids may be a lot of work, but it's definitely worth it," Elphaba smiled.

Glinda shrugged. "If you say so, Elphie."

Elphaba yawned. "I do say so. I'd better go make sure Fiyero's put Sapreen to bed. Goodnight, Glin."

"Goodnight, Elphie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I just wanted to take a moment to thank everyone who nominated and/or voted for me, this story, and Raga for the 2014 Greg Awards. I'm flattered Raga was liked well enough to win a joint 2nd place for Best Original Character. So, thank you, and without further ado, I present the next chapter.**

Chapter 14: Of Heirs and Immortality.

One day, Elphaba woke to the realization, "It's Raga's birthday today! I've gotta get ready!"

Yes, Raga was turning 1025 that day. And she was hoping everyone would forget that fact, especially Elphaba. Elphaba however, remembered with crystal clarity and was determined to give Raga the best birthday ever. Her own 25th birthday had been a few months ago and Raga, Fiyero, and Glinda had surprised her with a wonderful party with just the family and a relatively quiet night in. Raga had also surprised Elphaba by revealing that she was Princess of Oz and her heir apparent, as well as being Princess of the Vinkus through her marriage to Fiyero.

Elphaba had been a little overwhelmed by her newfound title, but it somehow made her feel closer to Raga than ever. Still, the fact that she was and technically always had been Ozian Royalty was all a bit surreal to her. She was just plain old Elphaba from Munchkinland in her own mind, but she was slowly warming up to her title.

Anyway, she busied herself first with getting Sapreen fed and dressed, for the girl took after her mother and was an early riser. While doing so, Elphaba tried to think of what Raga might like for her birthday. It was a rather daunting task, since Raga was turning 1025 and this would be her first birthday back in Oz with family in a thousand years. "Hmm. What do you get a 1025 year old queen?"

"Whatcha talking about, Elphie?" Glinda asked as she bounced into the kitchen.

"It's Raga's 1025th birthday today and I want to give her as great a birthday as you guys gave me," Elphaba replied, sticking a spoonful of oatmeal in Sapreen's mouth.

"Oh! This calls for some Glindafication! Wait, did you say she's 1025? Wow! She looks really good for her age. I mean, she doesn't look a day over 25!"

Elphaba froze, the spoon halfway to her daughter's mouth. She had never really thought about it before, but Glinda was right. Raga didn't look a day over 25. Elphaba soon began to have some uncomfortable feelings and was only called out of her thoughts by Sapreen's indignant, "Mama!"

"Oh! Sorry, sweetie. Mama's a little distracted." Elphaba stuck the spoon in her daughter's mouth.

After breakfast, Elphaba sought out her cousin to get some answers to some very uncomfortable questions. She found her in her study, pouring over several ancient tomes. She knocked on the doorframe. "Am I interrupting?" she inquired.

Raga glanced up. One glance told her everything she needed to know. She sighed. "No, Elphaba. You're not interrupting."

Elphaba knew her cousin guessed what she came to ask, so she closed the door and took a seat on one side of the emerald desk. Raga sighed again and ran a hand through her raven hair.

"So, you figured it out?"

"I suspect, yes, but I have no actual facts."

"I may as well tell you. Elphaba, I'm immortal."

Raga's statement wasn't really a shock. The fact that she was a thousand years older than Elphaba, but didn't look a day older than her, was proof of that. What shocked Elphaba was Raga's next statement. "And so are you."

"What?"

Raga nodded. "It comes with being of the Royal Bloodline of Oz. We can still be killed, don't get me wrong, but we don't age. Also, any children you and Fiyero have will also inherit the family magic and immortality."

"But… that means…"

"You will outlive Fiyero, yes."

"Is there anything we can do? A spell maybe…"

"I've been going through every magic book in the place. There's nothing."

Elphaba looked downcast and almost utterly heartbroken.

"Well… there is one thing. If you gave up your magic, it would negate your immortality," Raga rubbed the back of her neck.

"What do I need to do?" Elphaba didn't really want to give up her magic, but she would rather live one lifetime with Fiyero, than face all the ages of Oz alone.

Just then, Raga's eyes bugged out of her head. "Oh, my Oz! How… When you said that, this new spell just appeared on the page! It says that you can keep your magic and we can grant Fiyero the immortality of the Royal Bloodline!"

"Really?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"There's a catch though. We have to take a family vote and it has to be unanimous," Raga groaned.

"What's the problem? Don't you want Fiyero to have immortality?" Elphaba asked.

"I do, but there's another member of this family eligible to vote. Oscar."

"My blood-father?"

"I'm afraid so. I'd have to bring him back to Oz and we'd have to somehow convince him to vote for Fiyero to have immortality."

"That shouldn't be too hard."

"Just one problem. Oscar is not immortal and never can be unless he commits an act of true selflessness, without the thought of reward. Do you really think he is gonna vote to give Fiyero immortality?"

Elphaba's heart sank. "No. Well, looks like we're back to plan A."

"Wait! Elphie, you can't give up your magic! You just can't!" Glinda exclaimed as she and Fiyero burst into the room.

Raga groaned. "I really need to start putting up spells against eavesdropping."

"Glinda! Fiyero! How much of that did you hear?" Elphaba demanded.

"Enough. Fae, you can't give up your magic. I won't let you. We don't need your father to vote for my immortality. Fae, I love you, but I don't need to live forever. We can still have a great future together, even if you will outlive me." Fiyero had a determined gleam in his eyes.

Elphaba loved the way his eyes sparkled when he got that look, like twin sapphires. However, she shook her head. "But I can't live without you and I doubt we will ever convince my father to vote for you anyway."

"You never know until you try. Come on, Elphie! Just give it a shot," Glinda said.

"I agree with Glinda on this one, Elf. We have to at least try," Raga agreed.

Elphaba sighed. "I'm so sorry all this had to happen on your birthday, Raga. I wanted to make your day special. Now, I've effectively ruined it."

Raga smiled and pulled her cousin into a hug. "You could never ruin my day, little Elf. And to be honest, this is the best birthday I've had in a long, long time. You know why? It's because I'm here with my wonderful, loving family and not all alone in the Badlands. And you know what? We will find a way to convince Oscar to vote for Fiyero's immortality."

Elphaba smiled. "I'm so happy you are my family, Raga. You've been such a blessing to me. Thank you."

Raga smiled back. "You're welcome, little Elf. Now, let's bring back the 'Not So Wonderful Wizard of Oz.'"

Raga summoned a green portal and concentrated a moment. A few moments later, Oscar Emery found himself landing unceremoniously on his backside in an emerald green study.

"Welcome back to Oz, Oscar. Welcome to the True Emerald Palace," Raga said, at once becoming the gracious host.

"Who are you? Where in Oz am I? What…" Oscar caught sight of Elphaba and turned white as a sheet. "Oh, my Oz! You! You're… you're…"

"Dead? I'm afraid not, my dear Father. A simple bucket of water isn't nearly enough to kill me. And I now know everything, thanks to Raga here."

"But… how? What… what is the meaning of all this? I am Oz! The Great and Terrible!" The former Wizard was quite flustered, but apparently hadn't given up on his claims to power.

Everyone in the room laughed.

"I'm afraid, my dear cousin Oscar, that I am 'Oz the Great and Terrible'. Actually, I am Ragaleana Emeraldin, Ruling Queen of Oz. You see, your father was Gorson Emeraldin, the younger brother of my father, King Valos. He was banished from Oz and stripped of his ability to use magic for creating the Green Elixir, which caused my greenification. That is why you have no powers. However, you did pass them on to Elphaba, who, since she was born in Oz, is fully able to use them," Raga explained.

"This is all very fascinating, but how do I know this isn't a trick?" Oscar demanded.

Raga summoned a skrying portal and showed Oscar a scene from his past. Oscar was convinced.

"Alright, so my family history is much more… complicated than I thought. I doubt you brought me here to tell me all this and send me back home."

"No. Oscar, Elphaba has married Fiyero Tiggular and wishes to grant him the immortality that comes with our bloodline. To grant this request, you and I must both unanimously vote to do so. I vote yes, to grant Fiyero immortality. What say you?" Raga looked expectantly at Oscar.

Oscar stared wide eyed for a few minutes. "I-immortality? You mean, like… live forever, immortality?"

"Yes, Oscar. Well, actually it's more like eternal youth, but enough of that. What is your vote?"

"Hmm. I suppose I don't have it?"

"No."

"And I can't get it?"

"No."

"And _he_ would be forever young and strong and handsome, while I would lose the rest of my hair, get even older, and eventually die?"

"Yes."

"Why should I vote for him to have all that? What's in it for me?"

"You would make your daughter eternally happy," Raga said simply.

Oscar looked from one face to another. Finally, he observed Elphaba and Fiyero. He sighed when he saw how happy they were together, how their eyes lit up whenever they met the other's gaze, how they glowed with happiness at each other's touch, how they kissed with passion… Finally he was snapped out of his reverie.

He looked at Raga, his face hard. "I vote no. I am a born member of this family and I was cheated out of my powers and eternal youth, so why should I bestow it upon another?"

Raga sighed. "I figured as much. I cannot and will not attempt to buy your vote, but seeing as you are family, you are welcome to stay, Oscar. If you wish."

Oscar's eyes lit up. "Yes! I would like that very much."

"But know that _I_ am ruler of Oz. You have no authority what-so-ever here and you never will and if you cause trouble, I will send you back to Earth in a heartbeat." Raga's eyes and voice were harder than stone and Oscar knew she would keep her promise.

"I won't cause any trouble. I promise!" he said.

Raga smiled. "Good. Now, if Elphaba is willing…"

Elphaba took the hint. "Oh, yes. Father, would you like to meet your granddaughter?"

Oscar's eyes shot wide. "I have a granddaughter? You mean you two actually… Oh, wow!"

Elphaba and Fiyero smiled as they led Oscar to the nursery. Oscar was astounded by his little granddaughter. Sapreen however, was shy of the strange old man her mother and father introduced her to.

"Father, this is Sapreen, your granddaughter," Elphaba said, holding her daughter.

"She looks just like you. Well, minus the green. And she's got her daddy's eyes. Hey, cutie, I'm your Grandpa," Oscar smiled at Sapreen.

Sapreen however, preferred her mother's arms and shrank away from Oscar's touch. Oscar was a little hurt, but figured the tyke just needed some time to warmup to him. He left the nursery to explore the Palace a bit.

As Oscar walked the emerald halls, he remembered the stories he had heard of this place. His father had told him many bedtime stories about a palace of emerald where wishes came true. Oscar had been enthralled by them and they had been his inspiration to build his Emerald City. Now, Oscar realized that the stories his father told him were about this place, the True Emerald Palace. Suddenly, he bumped into a Monkey.

"Hey! Watch where you're… Chistery? Is that you?"

Chistery was stunned speechless. Oscar Emery was the last person he ever expected to see and here he was, wandering the halls like he owned the place. The Monkey screeched in rage and grabbed the man by the collar. He then leapt into the air and held his former master about twenty or so feet in the air.

"How does it feel to be the helpless one, Master?" Chistery hissed.

Oscar's eyes shot wide. "You're talking?!"

Chistery grinned. "Yes. Her Majesty the Queen and Her Highness Princess Elphaba helped me regain my powers of speech."

"Chistery! Set him down!" Raga's voice commanded.

Chistery obeyed, but it was clear he was unhappy about it. Oscar brushed himself off as soon as he was released.

"Thank you, Raga, but I could have handled this rouge Monkey. Be gone, you disobedient creature." He waved his hand dismissively.

Raga rolled her eyes. "You don't command him, Oscar. And you, Chistery. Just what do you think you were doing?"

"He tortured me! And the others when he was in power!" Chistery exclaimed.

Raga sighed. "Oh, Chistery. I know he did horrible things to you and the others, but he is my cousin, so you will extend him the same courtesy you would any guest."

Chistery bit his lower lip, but nodded.

"Good. Now, let us all at least try to get along. Chistery, you should go tell the others what I just told you. And you, Oscar, at least attempt to keep out of trouble."

Both Oscar and Chistery at once apologized to each other and left Raga standing alone in the great hall.

Raga sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

**Author's Note: I am by no means done with this story, but I might not make my regular update deadline. I caught some sort of illness on the last day of my fall semester, so I'm rather out of it and that makes it hard to think. I will try to get the next chapter done and to my betta reader in time, but no promises. Sorry.**


End file.
